Seria o tal do amor?
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: SLASH HPDM. Voldemort está perseguindo Harry e também Draco, e eles precisam se manter unidos se quiserem sobreviver. [CAP EXTRA ON]
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic:** Seria o tal do amor?**

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi.

**Nota:** Essa fanfic possui relacionamentos gays, se não lhe agrada, não leia. Todos os personagens aqui citados pertencem ao universo de J.K.Rowling, fanfic sem fins lucrativos (blá blá blá). Harry e Draco não me pertencem...que pena.

**Beta:** minha comparsa, Yuuri Hokuto x

**OBS:** Essa fanfic se passa depois do quinto livro, ignorem os fatos do sexto, e aqui Sirius não morreu e Lupin volta a ser professor ;D.

**Capítulo. 1**

As férias de verão costumam ser bastante agradáveis para a maioria das pessoas, mas não para Harry Potter. Às vésperas de seu 16° aniversário, tudo o que deseja é que alguém o tire da casa de seus tios, os Dursleys, o quanto antes. Talvez, ir para a 'Toca' fosse a melhor das idéias, pois lá aproveitaria os seus últimos dias de férias com seu melhor amigo Ronald Weasley.

Talvez, em vez de ficar sonhando, o certo seria terminar as tarefas de casa, sempre deixadas para a última hora. Ainda faltavam lições de Herbologia, Transfiguração e, claro, Poções. As demais haviam sido feitas durante o decorrer do mês.

Sentado sobre sua mesa-de-cabeceira, Harry ainda estudava a teoria de transformação de um rato em uma cadeira, porém, sem muito sucesso. Esse ano, aprenderia a se tornar um Animago, com certeza.

Há dois dias atrás, havia mandado Edwiges com notícias suas para Hermione, mas até agora não havia tido uma resposta e isso o preocupava um pouco.

A vizinhança estava assustadoramente calma, provavelmente todos os vizinhos estavam deitados em suas camas, em sono profundo, sem se importar com o que ocorria fora de seus lares.

Ouviu-se um estalo em sua janela, sonolento, Harry a abriu, era Edwiges. Ela voou para dentro do pequeno quarto, pousando sobre os deveres inacabados do garoto. Rapidamente, ele retirou o pequeno envelope que se encontrava amarrado aos pés da coruja e o abriu.

_Caro Harry,_

_Como vai? Sinto sua falta. Sei que andei sumida, mas não foi por querer. Ronald disse que o pai dele iria te buscar para te levar para a 'Toca', estou indo para lá amanhã. Mas pelo jeito acho que ele ainda não apareceu por aí. Imagino que suas férias devem ter sido no mínimo chatas, mas tenha calma, ok? _

_Essa carta está pequena porque não quero contar todas as novidades agora. Vou esperar para nos encontrarmos._

_Abraço._

_Hermione Granger._

Pelo que Harry havia lido, Arthur viria novamente buscá-lo. Não deixou de imaginar a cara dos tios ao ver aquele estranho homem novamente em sua sala. Seria hilário, e com certeza, divertido.

De repente ouviu-se um estrondo.

A casa inteira acordou, Tio Válter apareceu da porta de seu quarto segurando uma espingarda velha que guardava há muitos anos. Harry, porém, ficou em seu quarto, em total silêncio. Suspeitava do escândalo que estava para acontecer.

"QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?"

Sim, Arthur Weasley havia chego. Provavelmente enchendo a sala de cinzas da lareira. Tia Petúnia ficaria uma fera.

"Oh, desculpem-me acordá-los dessa maneira. Achei que fosse a melhor hora, assim nenhum outro trouxa veria. Vim buscar Harry, ele está acordado?"

Timidamente, Harry apareceu na porta da sala, sob o olhar doce de Arthur e fuzilante dos parentes.

"Já arrumou suas coisas?"

"Não senhor. Irei arrumá-las agora mesmo" disse o garoto, correndo em direção ao seu quarto, deixando na sala, tios irritados e confusos.

Durante o processo de organização da bagagem, ninguém ousou falar. Os Dursleys, sentados no sofá, ainda não muito acostumados com esses 'resgates' repentinos daquelas pessoas estranhas, temendo que de alguma forma, Arthur os amaldiçoa-se, e este, admirando os preciosos objetos trouxas. Contudo, o clima tenso entre eles durou pouco, uma vez que Harry foi esperto o suficiente para arrumar as malas com pressa com um feitiço que havia aprendido com Tonks. Logo, o garoto desceu e anunciou que estava pronto para partir. Deu um breve tchau aos tios e, junto com o ruivo, desapareceu na lareira, deixando apenas uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era uma casa elegante, estilo neoclássico, com um jardim quilométrico e um lago majestoso. Por dentro, percebia-se claramente o luxo que dominava o lugar: tapetes persas, elegantes, ao centro da mansão, havia uma escada principal com uma bifurcação. Essa, provavelmente, era a denominação mais adequada para se referir à mansão dos Malfoys, uma família de bruxos ambiciosos e determinados, que agora contava apenas com a matriarca e seu filho. Narcisa Malfoy é exatamente o tipo de mãe que faz de tudo para ver o filho satisfeito e realizado, portanto, mimava Draco da melhor maneira possível. Este, por sua vez, era filho único e usufruía um quarto amplo e confortável. Entretanto, mesmo contando com tanto conforto o rapaz poderia ser o que chamamos de eterno insatisfeito.

"Não entendo o porquê de eu ter que voltar para aquela porcaria este ano." Ponderou o rapaz.

"Draco, meu filho, entenda! É para sua própria segurança. Nosso lar não é mais tão seguro agora que seu pai está preso. Penso que se você retornar para Hogwarts vai melhor para nós dois. Sentirei-me melhor em relação ao seu bem estar."

"Pode até ser, mas lá tem o maldito Potty. Consideremos que ele é insuportável. E aí, o que acontece?"

"Tente apenas ignorá-lo. Deixe que o Lorde das Trevas cuide dele. - Ao mencionar Lorde das Trevas, Narcisa sentiu um calafrio. Sabia que era muito possível que ele quisesse que Draco virasse um comensal de morte, mas, como mãe do rapaz ela jamais permitiria isso, jamais."

O garoto, vendo a aflição da mãe, não rebateu, porém demonstrou uma feição completamente emburrada. Draco voltaria para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, teria que encontrar aquela penca de seguidores chatos, e ainda teria que aturar o maldito Harry Potter. Estava começando a achar que alguém lá em cima não ia com a cara dele.

Resolveu não pensar no assunto. Apenas se trancou em seu quarto com intuito de fazer 'nada'. Porém, não conseguia tirar o 'garoto de ouro' da cabeça. Estava com ódio por ele ter posto seu pai na prisão, ódio por ele ser tão metido a besta, ódio por causa dessa mania de herói. O mais 'estranho' era que Draco não conseguia, em momento algum, encontrar uma tortura ideal para submeter o desgraçado.

Mais estranho ainda, foi o fato de ele cogitar a possibilidade de esquecer isso tudo. Se esquecesse, Potter na certa tiraria alguma vantagem dessa fraqueza. Malfoys não eram fracos, eram Astutos, espertos e ambiciosos. Ótimo. Lá estava ele se contradizendo de novo.

Quer seja o que fosse, Draco acabara adormecendo com esses pensamentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry já estava há cinco dias na 'Toca', havia comemorado seu aniversário com Rony, Hermione e os demais Weasleys. Agora, chegara o momento de arrumar novamente suas coisas e embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts. Ele estava muito excitado com a idéia de voltar para o castelo. Amava aquele lugar, e lá, sabia que estava seguro. O único 'porém' era ter que voltar a ter as aulas do Snape e reencontrar Draco Malfoy.

Aquele nome soava como uma maldição para Harry. Draco e ele tinham desentendimentos desde o primeiro ano, e este ano não seria diferente, Harry odiava Draco do fundo do coração. Pelo menos achava isso.

"Harry, se apresse! Não queremos perder o trem." Ralhou Hermione.

"Estou indo, estou indo! Putz Mione, você tem que ser tão apressada?" reclamou o rapaz.

"Estou apenas preocupada com o nosso horário senhor Harry Potter."

Harry preferiu não responder. Sabia que se ousasse, Hermione faria um discurso inteiro, o que os atrasaria ainda mais. Foram para a estação, e como de costume, ele, Hermione, Rony e Ginny atravessaram para a plataforma nove três quartos. Lá estava o expresso de Hogwarts, à espera dos alunos que cursariam o novo ano. O trio entrou no trem e não demoraram muito para encontrar uma cabine vazia. Dez minutos depois ele partiu.

A viagem foi tranqüila, Rony e Harry foram conversando animadamente enquanto Hermione foi lendo um romance trouxa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy estava na sua cabine com seus habituais 'capangas' Crabbe e Goyle, e companhia (Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini). Estava profundamente entediado, queria algum divertimento. Talvez, irritar o trio maravilha fosse a melhor opção no momento. Ou talvez não. Não estava com a mínima vontade de olhar para a cara do Potter ou então de se ver obrigado a ser defendido por seus companheiros. De jeito nenhum.

"Já volto" falou brevemente, e antes de qualquer coisa saiu da cabine.

Draco pretendia ir ao banheiro, a viagem estava quase acabando e ele ainda não havia trocado suas vestes. Ao chegar no destino, viu que o mesmo se encontrava vazio e calmo. Aproveitou, então, trocou sua roupa. Quando estava lavando o rosto viu a porta se abrindo, sem motivo algum sentiu um forte impulso de se esconder, e foi o que fez. Correu para o Box e se trancou lá, sentindo-se um idiota completo.

Tentou olhar pelo vão que havia entre a porta e a parede, e viu que quem o acompanhava naquele estabelecimento era nada mais, nada menos que Harry Potter.

Harry Potter? Agora, Draco tinha a certeza de que alguém lá em cima o odiava profundamente.

Permaneceu dentro do cubículo quando percebeu que Harry só estava lá para arrumar aquilo que chamavam de cabelo. 'Ao menos isso...' pensou. Mas afinal, o que Harry Potter tanto arrumava? 'Aquela coisa absurdamente assustadora é sempre igual não importa o quanto se tente arrumar'.

Mas pelo que parecia Potter era extremamente teimoso. Continuava lá olhando pro espelho, procurando o ângulo ideal para sua imagem. Patético.

De repente o trem freou com grande impacto, fazendo com que Harry se desequilibrasse e caísse na direção do Box onde se encontrava Draco, e, como a porta abria para o lado de dentro e estava destrancada, ela abriu com tamanha força que o garoto não pode segurar e também tombou. Lá estavam então, os maiores rivais de Hogwarts praticamente 'colados' um ao outro, Harry caiu em cima de Draco, e este não pôde fazer nada quanto a rejeitar o Grifinório.

Antes que Draco pudesse jogar Harry de cima de si, todas as luzes do trem se apagaram. Os garotos, que estavam prestes a ter uma discussão pesada, agora estavam em absoluto silêncio, ambos gelados de medo. Ouviram-se gritos aterrorizados, alguns passos e provavelmente houve corre-corre. Draco abraçou Harry inconsciente do que estava fazendo, e o garoto corou involuntariamente. O medo os havia dominado e era iminente. A porta do cubículo estava entreaberta e Harry a fechou cuidadosamente com os pés assim que percebeu que alguém se aproximava do local.

Foi possível ouvir duas vozes; ambas, bem conhecidas de Harry, eram Peter Pettigrew e Bellatrix Lestrange. Parecia impossível mas, havia dois comensais de morte em pleno expresso de Hogwarts. Como? Isso era um mistério. Podia-se ouvir a conversa dos dois;

"Seu idiota. Nem Potter, nem o almofadinha do Malfoy estão aqui nesse trem! Já vistoriamos todos os lugares!" gritou Bellatrix.

"Mas eu tenho certeza de que os vi embarcando!" choramingou Peter.

"Se não fosse pela teimosia daquela idiota da Narcisa, Draco já estaria conosco e seria mais fácil pegar Potter...E você...É um inútil! Como o Lorde das Trevas ainda te mantêm vivo?" comentou a comensal sem esperar pela resposta. "Vamos, senão vão nos pegar."

Dizendo isso os dois desaparataram deixando Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy assustados e confusos. Seria possível que além de estar perseguindo Harry, Voldemort queria Draco também? Qual o objetivo do Bruxo afinal? Harry ainda se encontrava estranhamente abraçado a Draco e após algum tempo, quando finalmente os dois se deram conta da realidade, Draco empurrou Harry e saiu correndo sem ao menos olhar para trás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Beta:**_Yay! Sou muito chique. Tenho o meu espaço exclusivo aqui! \o/_

_Aham! Voltando a realidade... Eu só posso elogiar, por que ela não me deixa tocar em uma vírgula da fic. Caso contrário, levo um tiro... ¬¬' xD_

_Assim como eu gostei, espero que VOCÊS também gostem. _

_Espero, futuramente, meter o bedelho aqui... kidding! \o/_

_E... Deixem reviews! o/_

_É importante para o trabalho da Koru... \o/ _

_(e meu também, por que não?? xD)_

**Hokuto Yuuri**

**Nota da Autora:**_ Ahn … Digamos…Eu sou meio ciumenta...E como é a minha primeira fanfic a coisa pega p preciso aprender a lidar com isso. Sorry Yuu-kun XD. A todos os leitores, espero que tenham gostado! Estou trabalhando para escrever uma boa fanfic XD; Bi Happy \o/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2.**

Harry, ainda atordoado, havia voltado para sua cabine. Viu Rony e Hermione com as varinhas nas mãos, e quase lançariam um feitiço no rapaz se ele não fosse rápido o suficiente para lançar um Expelliarmus nos amigos.

"Quero que me digam o que aconteceu aqui." Falou após se desculpar.

"Harry...foi horrível...B- Bellatrix e Pettigrew entraram de cabine em cabine gritando: onde estão Potter e Malfoy?!" Começou Hermione.

"Daí, eles vieram pra cá, reviraram tudo e foram em direção ao banheiro...Parece que eles azararam um aluno da Sonserina. Será que foi o Malfoy?" Perguntou Rony esperançoso.

"Impossível...Malfoy estava comigo."

"Com VOCÊ?" Responderam Rony e Hermione juntos.

"Sim, na verdade ele tava lá no banheiro antes, mas eu nem sabia. Só o vi quando a porta abriu."

"Incrível...e vocês não arrancaram cabeças ou algo assim"

"Ronald!" ralhou Hermione. "Acho que, de qualquer maneira, Malfoy finalmente foi convocado para ser um comensal." Continuou

"Não creio. Se fosse isso, com certeza, naquela hora ele teria me entregado aos dois. Mas, vi que ele parecia muito inseguro quando ouviu a voz da Bellatrix...Acho que..."

"Não, Harry, impossível! Você está dizendo que aqueles dois estão perseguindo o Malfoy? E ele está se escondendo?"

"Estou apenas supondo Mione."

"Você já parou pra pensar que tudo o que ele mais quer é se vingar de você pelo que você fez ao pai dele e ao Vol...Você-sabe-quem?" comentou Rony.

"Se fosse isso, ele teria me matado há muito tempo no banheiro." Falou Harry

O silêncio foi um tanto que pesado após esse comentário. Draco Malfoy, inimigo mortal de Harry Potter, estava poupando-o de qualquer dor? Aparentemente isso soava estranho. Até demais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quietos por favor!" apelava o diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore.Os alunos estavam inquietos.A conversa que se ouvia era sempre a mesma: como foi possível que dois comensais de morte tivessem conseguido adentrar o expresso de Hogwarts?

"Quero avisá-los" falou quando todos se calaram "que já foram tomadas medidas para aumentar a segurança de vocês, alunos. Então, eis algumas normas que foram adotadas: nenhum de vocês, nem mesmo os monitores, deverão ser visto fora dos dormitórios após o jantar, caso isso ocorra vocês serão punidos pelos diretores das suas respectivas casas; evitem andar por aí e sair do castelo desacompanhados; qualquer suspeita, procurem imediatamente um professor."

Logo que o diretor terminou seu discurso, os novos alunos foram selecionados para suas casas e o banquete pode enfim ter início. Curiosamente, os dois mais famosos alunos da escola não compareceram ao jantar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy se encontravam acompanhados dos professores Minerva McGonnagall e Severus Snape, aguardando que Dumbledore retornasse do salão principal. Os dois nem ousaram trocar olhares. Harry encarava um pedaço de pena da fênix Folkes que repousava no chão e Draco parecia muito interessado em sua própria unha.

"Muito bem" falou o diretor após entrar na sala "Senhor Potter, senhor Malfoy, por favor, queiram me explicar o que aconteceu no local em que vocês estavam a partir do momento em que Bellatrix e Peter apareceram."

"Bom..." começaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Fale você primeiro, Malfoy." Harry acrescentou.Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu tinha ido ao banheiro para fazer necessidades, então o Potter entrou.Quando eu resolvi sair do Box ouvi as vozes de Lestrange e Pettigrew se aproximando, e Potter provavelmente também ouviu e resolveu se esconder em um dos boxes também."

"E...Sobre o que eles conversaram exatamente, senhor Malfoy?" Perguntou McGonnagall.

"Bem...Eles comentaram sobre o fato de nem eu, nem Potter estarmos no trem, e mencionaram o fato de que queriam nos levar para o Lor...Você-sabe-quem."

"Entendo..." falou Dumbledore.

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre a sala. Todos que lá estavam nada ousavam falar, e pareciam concentrados em seus pensamentos.

"Muito bem, não vejo alternativa senão colocar vocês dois em quartos separados de seus dormitórios. Pelo que percebi, Voldemort está muito interessado em ver Draco ao seu lado. Contudo...Creio que vocês terão que dividir o quarto."

"O QUÊ????!!!!" assustaram-se os dois meninos.

"Alvo, você ficou maluco? Quer colocar Potter e Malfoy juntos, em um quarto? É mais fácil que eles se matem antes de você-sabe-quem os encontrar." Comentou Severus com ironia.

"É a única maneira. É perigoso que eles fiquem andando sozinhos pelo castelo sem supervisão! Vai ser mais fácil monitorá-los se eles permanecerem unidos.E, se eles não se mataram quando estavam no banheiro, acho difícil eles o fazerem agora.Peço que confiem em mim" Retrucou o diretor.

"Muito bem então.Draco e Harry queiram me acompanhar ao seu novo quarto, que vocês ocuparão durante este ano letivo." Continuou.

"Mas...!!" reclamou Harry.

"Vamos, não podemos perder tempo."

Os dois jovens fecharam a cara e seguiram Dumbledore. O quarto deles era muito afastado tanto do dormitório da Grifinória quanto do dormitório da Sonserina. Ficava em uma área não muito freqüentada pelos alunos por ser distante da maioria das salas de aula. O diretor parou em frente ao quadro de uma menina que aparentava uns 13 anos e se encontrava sentada com um livro na mão ao lado de um gato cinza.

"_Aquavirius Maggot"_ Falou Dumbledore. Logo, a garotinha deu um sorriso singelo e abriu passagem para os três.

O quarto era muito atrativo. Possuía duas poltronas voltadas para a lareira, que se encontrava ao lado a entrada, uma cama de casal com cortinas cor de vinho, que na opinião de Harry dava para dois a dividirem e ainda sobrava espaço, mesas de cabeceira localizadas uma em cada lado da cama e uma grande janela que dava vista para a floresta proibida e o Salgueiro lutador e uma mesa de jantar localizada abaixo da janela. Harry e Draco estavam boquiabertos. Não sabiam que em Hogwarts havia um quarto com esse luxo todo.

"Senhores, a partir de hoje este é o seu quarto. Seus horários estão em cima da mesa de jantar. Os elfos domésticos estão a serviço de vocês. Vocês não têm permissão para sair daqui após o jantar. Boa noite."

Depois de analisarem o quarto, Draco e Harry perceberam que havia apenas uma cama de casal, e por mais que desse para muita gente dormir nela, o fato de imaginarem-se um ao lado do outro os enojava.

"Nem pense que vou dormir ao seu ladinho, Potter."

"Você não precisa dormir ao meu lado Malfoy. Você pode muito bem dormir na poltrona." respondeu se dirigindo para o lado direito da cama e sentando-se nela "Boa noite."

"Tire seu cavalinho da chuva Potter. Eu não vou dormir na poltrona! Você é que vai!" falou o loiro indignado com a atitude do menino de ouro "Eu sou um Malfoy. Preciso de conforto para ter uma boa noite de sono, senão eu não poderei manter minha beleza suprema!" Falou ajeitando os cabelos, que agora estavam tão compridos que batiam nos ombros.

O moreno nada respondeu. Estava deitado, como se estivesse morto naquela cama...Morto? Até que seria uma boa idéia. O problema era que se Harry desaparecesse por acaso, Draco seria o único culpado. Irritado por ter sido ignorado, Draco sentou-se na outra extremidade da cama. Não conseguia pensar direito por causa do sono, então se deitou no cantinho e adormeceu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry havia tido uma boa noite de sono, sem dúvidas. Acordara com um ar quente próximo a si e uma estranha sensação de estar sendo abraçado. Ao abrir seus olhos, deparou-se com seu pior pesadelo. Draco Malfoy estava agarrado nele como se estivesse a um travesseiro, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e seu rosto ficar quente. Como em um impulso, empurrou o loiro com toda a força para o outro lado da cama. Este confuso e assustado, abriu seus olhos, encontrando Harry ajoelhado sobre a cama e muito corado.

"Qual é a tua Potter?" perguntou zangado.

"A minha? Qual é a minha? Foi você que ficou agarradinho em mim enquanto dormia! No que você tava pensando???"

"Não venha querer meter titicas na minha cabeça! Eu não acredito que você não resistiu a minha beleza e tentou me agarrar enquanto eu dormia!! E ainda põe a culpa em mim!"

"Isso é um absurdo! Que humano em sã consciência te acharia atraente? Você é louco mesmo!" falou se levantando da cama e abrindo seu malão.

- Ninguém resiste a Draco Malfoy. Nem mesmo o menino de ouro – Zombou Draco.

- Vai sonhando! – respondeu Harry pegando uma toalha e indo para o banheiro.

Draco pôs a língua para Harry enquanto este entrava no banheiro. 'Que ousadia de uma pessoa sem o mínimo senso de beleza!' pensou o loiro.

A primeira aula da Sonserina seria História da Magia com a Lufa Lufa e a segunda seria Herbologia com a Corvinal, então pelo menos aí Draco estava livre do cicatriz. Harry também estava aliviado pelo fato de as duas primeiras aulas não serem com a Sonserina. Mas a terceira era. Poções, para completar. Ao todo neste dia, os Grifinórios teriam três aulas com a Sonserina. Além de Poções, teriam Transfiguração e Defesa contra arte das Trevas. Quanto a esta, era a última aula do dia, e Harry estava muito ansioso para saber quem seria seu novo professor.

Ao chegar na sala de aula, Harry fora cercado por um grupo de alunos da sua casa, curiosos para saber o que havia acontecido.

"Harry! Onde você se meteu?" perguntou Rony preocupado.

"Ah...É uma longa história..."

"Por que você e o Malfoy não estavam no salão principal ontem à noite?" Perguntou Seamus.

"O Malfoy também não estava?" Fez-se de bobo "Estranho..."

"O que você acha que aconteceu?"

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, foi ordenado para que todos os alunos entrassem na sala e aguardassem o novo professor. Ansiosos, sonserinos e grifinórios davam palpites a respeito de quem seria. A porta então se abriu e todos puderam ver uma figura muito conhecida atravessá-la. Remus Lupin estava de volta a Hogwarts, desta vez, pra ficar. O tumulto foi geral, grifinórios alegres, alguns sonserinos tristes por esperarem alguém 'melhor' e outros indiferentes. Lupin deu um pequeno sorriso para Harry e seus amigos, que o retribuíram com prazer.

Quando a aula havia terminado e quase todos os alunos estavam voltando para seus dormitórios, o professor pediu para falar a sós com Harry.

"Há quanto tempo, professor!"

"Estava com saudades de você garoto!"

"Eu também estava com saudades do senhor" falou abraçando o professor.

"Então, soube que está dividindo um quarto com Malfoy. Dumbledore deve estar meio gagá" Brincou o professor. "Como está sendo."

"Suportável na medida do possível."

"Ouça, Harry. Te chamei aqui para pedir que tome muito cuidado! Outro dia recebi uma carta de Sirius avisando sobre a grande movimentação de comensais por onde ele tem andado. E eles não estão somente atrás se você..."

"É, ouvi falar que querem Draco também"

"Ainda não sabemos o porquê, mas acreditamos que o queiram como aliado.Draco tem um grande potencial mágico, tome cuidado com ele." Alertou o professor.

"Não se preocupe, terei"

Após despedir-se do professor, Harry voltou para a companhia de Rony e Hermione e explicou que não iria ficar no dormitório da Grifinória durante o ano, mas não deu detalhes como, por exemplo, estar dormindo no mesmo quarto que seu rival Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco estava agradecido pelo dia estar quase terminando. Lamentava pelo lobisomem voltar a lecionar e por precisar dividir seu precioso tempo com o cara de cicatriz. O que não entendia era como não sentia mais ódio ao olhar para aquele garoto, tampouco sentia indiferença. Parecia algo 'mais'. Pansy passou o dia perturbando-o para saber por onde o Loiro havia se metido.

"Draco! Você quer que eu ignore o fato de, de repente, você precisar ser transferido para um dormitório particular e, coincidentemente, Potter também? O que você está escondendo de mim? Eu não sou sua namorada?"

"Era. Terminamos aqui."

"Como é? Terminar aqui? Você não pode fazer isso comigo Draco Malfoy! Se sua mãe souber dessa idiotice, não quero imaginar o que ela vai pensar!"

"Então não imagine." respondeu dando as costas para a garota furiosa e indo embora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Então?" Perguntava uma Hermione extremamente impaciente. Há duas semanas que ela lhe abordava exigindo explicações, mas Harry sempre conseguia fugir.

"O quê?"

"Oras Harry! Não se faça de bobo! Sabemos que o ataque do trem, mais a sua inesperada mudança de dormitório, mais a do Malfoy estão ligados! Quero saber o que está acontecendo, agora!"

"Está bem! Está bem!" suspirou o moreno, se dando por vencido. "Mas não conte pro Rony, Ok?"

"Ok."

Harry contou tudo o que havia acontecido a ele e a Draco desde o incidente do trem. À medida que ia falando, Hermione ficava mais boquiaberta.

"E vocês ainda não se mataram? Já duelaram, pelo menos?"

"Claro que não!"

"Desculpa Harry mas, não é todo dia que um evento desses acontece! Quero dizer, você e Malfoy, convivendo pacificamente no mesmo ambiente!"

"Eu não diria pacificamente, mas..."

"O importante então, é que ele não está do lado de Voldemort! E, com certeza o pai dele contou algum segredo pra ele. Harry, é a sua chance! Se aproxime do Malfoy, faça com que ele fique do nosso lado!".

"Esse plano parece meio sonserino" riu o garoto. "Farei o possível para que Malfoy fique do nosso lado, como combinado, mas não espere muita coisa!Ele é irritante." 'Mas é tão bonito...' Pensou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY!! Mais um capitulo terminado.

**jeniffer malfoy: **Prontinho! Eis o segundo capítulo. Enjoy XD

**Black.Alexa:** Valeu pelo apoio \o/ Espero que você descubra logo o motivo (sorriso macabro).

See ya \o\


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3.**

Draco fora visitar o salão comunal da sonserina para matar a saudade dos companheiros. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy, como de costume, reverenciaram o loiro por ter conseguido se aproximar tanto do garoto de ouro. Detalhe: nem um dos quatro sabia sobre os planos de Narcisa. Para eles, Draco continuava a servir o Lorde das trevas mas criara um plano 'genial' para disfarçar tal obediência, este plano seria exatamente o incidente do trem.

"Meu amor, que saudade!" choramingou Pansy "Esse plano ainda me mata. Nunca mais tivemos uma noite a sós! Lembro daquelas noites chuvosas em que ficávamos na cama aproveitando o momento." sonhava a garota.

"Nós terminamos realmente não significa nada pra você, não é?"

"Mas Draquinho..."

"Chega Pansy! Malfoy não está com vontade de transar com você agora" Disse Blaise "Ele veio nos contar sobre Potter."

"É, Draco! Você já descobriu o ponto fraco dele?"

"Se for ver por esse lado, ele é patético, Crabbe. Ele é distraído ao cubo, desastrado e não tem a mínima habilidade com magia em geral. É um burro ao extremo. Não sei como o Lorde das Trevas ainda não o matou."

"Por que você não o mata?."

"Dá pra ver que lhe faltam neurônios, Goyle. Atualmente eu sou a pessoa mais próxima do Potter, não seria suspeito se ele morresse tão de repente?"

"Ah é..."

"Isso parece, no meu ponto de vista, apenas mais uma desculpa esfarrapada, Malfoy. Sua família é boa nisso."

Nott há muito implicava com Draco pela rivalidade em dominar os sonserinos. No momento, Draco levava vantagem sobre o outro, principalmente por ser carismático.

"Diga-me o porquê então, Nott". retrucou Draco "Em que ponto querer manter minha imagem limpa é uma desculpa esfarrapada?"

"Não fale bobagens, Malfoy! Todos sabem que sua imagem já está bastante deteriorada graças ao seu pai. Você já não tem o que zelar."

"Não quero perder meu tempo discutindo com você."

"Ou você simplesmente não tem como negar a realidade."

Se não fosse o pouco bom senso que lhe restara, Draco haveria de ter lançado uma maldição qualquer no desgraçado.

"Ah é, soube que você está caidinho pelo Potter." Provocou.

"Como é?" perguntou o loiro.

"Não vai me dizer que é mentira. Todo mundo já percebeu as indiretas que vocês ficam se lançando. Só falta o Potter de comer com os olhos no meio das aulas. Quando a você, acha que não te vi admirando o garotinho de ouro durante os treinos de quadribol da Grifinória? Você é patético, Malfoy. Patético".

Agora sim. Agora Draco iria lançar uma Avada no filho da puta. Mas por um momento pensou: Potter lhe comendo com os olhos durante as aulas? Quando? Como não percebera isso? Sem saber exatamente por que, o peito de Draco se encheu de alegria. Estaria ele...Apaixonado pelo moreno? Não...Impossível! Eles eram rivais desde que o mundo é mundo. Como ele pode mudar tão rapidamente?

"Como você pode falar algo tão absurdo, Nott?" Falou Pansy indignada. "Sabemos muito bem que você e Draco não se entendem, mas não é por isso que precisa falar essas coisas sem sentido."

"Chame como quiser mas para mim é a realidade. Tchau Draquinho, mande beijinhos para o Cicatriz". Falou Nott indo para o dormitório masculino, Zabini fora atrás.

"Não liga, Draco. Só está com inveja porque o Lorde das Trevas escolheu a você e não ele." Comentou Crabbe.

Draco Malfoy não respondeu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia 18 de novembro estava parcialmente nublado e frio, Rony e Hermione se ocupavam de suas tarefas de monitores, Ginny dissera também estar ocupada para fazer companhia a Harry, então só lhe restava gastar seu domingo jogando xadrez bruxo sozinho no salão principal.

Passara a semana sem desgrudar os olhos de Draco. De uns tempos para cá, prestar atenção no que o loiro fazia era extremamente interessante. Por exemplo, como ele conseguia ser tão bom no preparo de poções? Será que Snape lhe dava aulas particulares? Como ele mantinha aquele cabelo tão arrumado? E os lábios...Lábios finos, levemente rosados.

Merlin. Não podia estar acontecendo! Só podia estar ficando maluco imaginando aquelas coisas.

"Potter!!!"

Harry deu um pulo.

"Com certeza você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, certo?" falou Draco Malfoy muito zangado.

"Hã? O quê?"

"Potter, você é um jumento mesmo!" falou sentando ao lado do moreno.

"Jumento? Por quê?"

"Porque é."

"Então...O que você tinha dito mesmo?"

"Que a Granger quer falar contigo depois do almoço, na biblioteca. Só não sei por que ela resolveu mandar esse recado por mim."

Harry deixou escapar um risinho. Draco não entendeu muito bem o porquê mas ficou admirado com a sinceridade que este expressava. Poderia Harry Potter se tornar agradável? Draco torturava-se ao pensar dessa forma mas era inevitável. Então se levantou.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Estudar. Ao contrário de você, me preocupo com minhas notas.".

"Fala sério, Malfoy? Estudar num dia lindo desses?".

Draco virou para o moreno.

"Então você é amante de dias nublados e frios?" .

"Acho que sim".

"Curioso. Você não gosta mesmo de estudar...Só me falta descobrir que o grande Harry Potter tem um diário secreto onde guarda seus segredos mais secretos e escreve sobre aquela garota da Corvinal...Qual o nome dela mesmo? Ah, Cho Chang."

"Não viaja, Malfoy."

"Ah, desencanou dela?".

"Há muito tempo". Falou sem entender muito bem porque dividia essa informação com Draco.

"Ela não era tudo isso mesmo." Comentou o loiro.

Harry encarou Draco por um bom tempo. O que ele quisera dizer com aquilo? Desde quando se importava com as garotas com que Harry saía?

"O que foi?" perguntou o loiro, incomodado por estar sendo analisado.

"Nada."

"Quem nada é peixe Potter. Por que estava me encarando?".

"Eu não estava."

"Para de me encarar."

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Então você estava me encarando mesmo. Vou te lançar um feitiço enquanto estiver dormindo."

"Você não ousaria..."

"Não mesmo. Não quero ser expulso da escola por ter livrado o mundo de um garoto metido a super herói."

"Duvido que conseguiria. Não sei o que seria de você sem mim para atormentar."

"Ainda teria Granger e o Weasel."

"O que eles te fizeram?"

"Nasceram".

"Sério Malfoy! Por que antipatiza tanto conosco?".

"Acho que a resposta é muito óbvia. Vocês são Grifinórios de classe baixa, você colocou meu pai na prisão e...Não vou com a sua cara."

"Só isso?"

"Só."

"Desculpa."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ter posto seu pai na prisão. É que ele tentou me matar." Falou sarcástico.

Draco, por um momento, ficara sem ação. Não imaginara tal ato vindo do moreno. O que fazer? Era fato que seu pai havia tentado matar Potter a mando de Voldemort e Potter tinha todo o direito de se vingar. E desde quando se importava com justiça para com os outros?

"Tudo bem."

Os dois se encararam. Seus rostos corados e corações acelerados.

"Eu acho que te amo, Malfoy."

Draco encarou Harry. Se tivesse um espelho ali, ficaria com medo de se olhar. Suas mãos suavam frio mas o resto de seu corpo estava em chamas.

"Eu sei que parece estranho. Você é filho de um comensal de morte, nós costumávamos nos odiar, você odeia meus amigos, temos gostos e concepção de mundo diferentes mas...Eu não sei porquê, mas eu te amo! Droga!"

"Você está de sacanagem comigo, Potter?"

"Por que?"

"Como eu poderia gostar de um grifinório metido a besta como você? Só eu ser um pouco gentil e você entende outra coisa?"

"Mas..."

"Não passou pela sua cabeça que eu poderia usar isso contra você?" falou levantando-se.

Harry ficou mudo. Não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. Draco teria coragem de fazer isso com ele? Será que se precipitar assim foi um erro?

"Desculpe."

"Passar bem, cara de cicatriz."

Harry observou o sonserino ir embora sem o intuito de ir atrás. Este dia já lhe havia concebido emoções fortes demais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry entrou na biblioteca muito triste.

"Mione?"

"Oi Harry! Vi que Malfoy te deu o recado."

"Sim. Por que mandou por ele?"

"Venho observando que, há alguns dias, ele está freqüentando a biblioteca sozinho."

"E...?"

"Harry! Não vai dizer que não percebeu?"

"O que, exatamente?"

"Malfoy está andando sem os habituais companheiros! Mal fala com eles!"

"Deve ser minha culpa afinal, estamos dividindo o mesmo quarto."

"E a mesma cama?!"

"Nah. Só da primeira vez. Conjuramos, cada um, uma cama de solteiro em um canto do quarto."

"VOCÊ DORMIU NA MESMA CAMA QUE MALFOY?"

"SHHHHHHHHH" exclamou a bibliotecária.

"Mione!!!!!"

"Desculpa" exclamou levando as mãos à boca.

Graças a Merlin a biblioteca estava quase vazia, exceto pelos dois grifinórios e a bibliotecária.

"Mas, Harry...Isso soa tão..."

"Gay?"

"Uhum"

"Talvez..."

"Não...Não, você não pensou nisso!?" Falou a garota "Pensou?" Perguntou, mas sem resposta. "Harry!"

"Eu não sei o que é isso. É atordoante! Desde aquele dia do trem, toda vez que eu olho pra ele meu coração acelera, meu rosto cora e eu fico sem saber o que fazer. É estranho! Parece muito com aquela vez que eu gostei da Cho."

"Ele sabe? Já percebeu?"

"Não sei se percebeu mas...Eu contei."

"HARRY!!!!!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" exclamou madame Pince irritada.

"Você fez isso sabendo que ele pode usar contra você!?" falou Hermione baixando o tom de voz.

"Ele cogitou isso também. Eu não sei, é muito confuso! Eu nunca gostei de um garoto antes!"

"E ele...?"

"Disse que não poderia gostar de um grifinório como eu."

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um tempo, segurou as mãos do amigo com força e encarou seus olhos profundamente.

"Eu vou te apoiar no que for preciso."

"Obrigado."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**mirian suzana: **Que bom que você está gostando nn e, podem ficar bem curiosas pois eu não vou revelar por que o Vold tá atrás do Draco até quando for a hora. Podem especular XD

**Black.Alexa: **É, eu adoro essas cenas que deixam o Draco e o Harry constrangidos ¬

Eis o vosso terceiro capitulo! Os capítulos 4 e 5 já estão prontos e betados mas, como o capítulo 6 tá meio devagar, vou continuar a postar nesse ritmo ok?

Apreciem sem moderação :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4.**

Draco Malfoy estava, desde que acordara, vegetando sobre a cama sem a mínima perspectiva de arrumar o que fazer, ainda pensando nas palavras de Harry. O garoto de ouro da grifinória era apaixonado por ele? Depois do incidente, três semanas atrás, Harry e Draco quase não haviam trocado palavras, salvo algumas vezes em que Draco sentia a necessidade de zombar das burradas do moreno como, por exemplo, deixar a janela aberta, fazendo com que todas as tarefas do garoto voassem na direção do Salgueiro lutador e ficassem por ali mesmo. Queria manter-se o mais imparcial possível.

Por volta de meio dia, resolveu ir almoçar. Era Domingo e muitos sonserinos estavam em Hogsmead, então teria um pouco de paz. Quando adentrou o salão principal, observou a presença de poucas pessoas, alguns alunos da Corvinal e Grifinória almoçavam juntos, incluindo Harry Potter e Cho Chang. Uma raiva percorreu o corpo de Draco ao ver os dois juntos, rindo. Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina, solitário em um canto.

Harry percebera a entrada do loiro no salão. Estava com muita vontade de ir falar com ele, mas Cho não permitia. Continuava a conversar sobre perfumes dinamarqueses. Estavam acompanhados de umas amigas de Cho, Seamus e Dino. Estes, flertando descaradamente com aquelas.

"Harry."

"Que foi Cho?"

"Você está gostando de alguém?"

"Alguém?" Perguntou olhando discretamente para Draco, que comia desinteressado.

"Sim, alguma garota?"

"Não." Respondeu com sinceridade. 'Não uma garota' pensou.

Cho deu um sorriso singelo. Apoiou-se sobre a mesa e pôs o rosto próximo do moreno. Draco assistiu a cena da mesa da Sonserina, ultrajado, levantou-se e andou firmemente em direção aonde se encontrava o casal. Cho não havia percebido a aproximação do Sonserino e foi chegando cada vez mais perto de Harry, este, cada vez mais se afastava da garota. Quando não teve mais para onde se afastar e percebeu que ela estava praticamente beijando-o, eis surge alguém.

Draco Malfoy segurou Cho pelos ombros, com cara de poucos amigos. Demorou um pouco pra garota desfazer o biquinho e perceber que alguém a interrompera.

"O que você quer Malfoy?" Falou frustrada.

"Que não se aproxime dele Chang."

"Quem é você para me ordenar algo desse tipo?"

"Draco Malfoy, prazer."

Todos no salão pararam para observar a briga.

"Você é muito engraçado, Malfoy." Falou com ironia.

"Não quero elogios seus Chang. Apenas fique longe dele."

"E por que eu deveria?" Perguntou desafiadora.

"Porque Harry Potter é meu."

_You've got something_

(Você tem algo)

_So incredible in my eyes_

(Tão incrível aos meus olhos)

_My heart starts pump in_

(Meu coração começa a pular)

_Whenever you're around_

(Sempre que você está por perto)

_My whole world's upside down_

(Meu mundo fica de cabeça para baixo)

_Baby_

Os menos de vinte alunos que estavam no salão ficaram eufóricos. Draco Malfoy assumira ser apaixonado por Harry Potter? Harry corou, ainda permanecendo calado.

"Espera um momento." Falou Cho virando-se boquiaberta para Harry "Isso é verdade?"

Harry olhou de Cho para Draco, e viu que ele expressava uma certa ânsia, assim como todos os presentes, para com a resposta que Harry iria dar.

"E se for?"

Cochichos percorreram o salão e Cho pareceu chocada.

"Na...Não pode ser! E aquele nosso beijo ano passado? E as indiretas que você me dava? E a Granger? Harry você não pode gostar de um garoto! É errado!"

Harry levantou-se e saiu do salão, Draco deu a Cho um olhar de desprezo e foi atrás.

_But I try to get closer_

(Mas quando tento me aproximar).

_And you always push me away_

(Você sempre foge de mim)

_You tell me it's much too soon_

(Você diz que ainda é muito cedo)

_But I just can't help it_

(Mas não posso evitar)

_I always gotta make a play_

(Sempre estou disposto a te conquistar)

"Potter, eu..." falou ao chegarem em frente ao quarto deles.

"Por que?"

"Huh?"

"Por que fez isso?"

"Isso?"

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando! Disse que nunca ficaria comigo, e depois diz que eu sou _seu_?"

"Eu menti."

"O que?"

"Eu menti ao dizer que nunca ficaria com você Potter. Eu estou apaixonado por você, seu maldito!"

_Boys will be boys, Baby_

(Garotos são assim, baby)

_Boys will be boys_

(Garotos são assim)

Draco puxou Harry para um beijo. Começou inocente, mas logo se tornou uma necessidade de contato físico profunda, as mãos de Draco percorriam as costas de Harry e chegaram ao traseiro do moreno. As mãos deste estavam no cabelo do loiro. Separaram-se para respirar.

"Ei vocês! Pelo menos entrem no quarto!" berrou a garotinha do quadro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fofoca se espalha em uma velocidade assustadora, principalmente quando se trata do garoto que sobreviveu. Talvez por causa disso, nem Harry Potter, nem Draco Malfoy apareceram para as aulas na manhã seguinte.

Rony e Hermione chegaram cedo na sala de Feitiços, tendo apenas poucos alunos reunidos em um grupo. Parvati Patil, Lilá Brown, Neville Longbottom e Romilda Vane estavam muito eufóricos a respeito do que conversavam.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Rony.

"Você não sabe Rony?" Perguntou Parvati dando risadinhas com Lilá.

"Deveria?"

"É sobre o Harry." Respondeu Lilá.

"O que tem ele?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Harry é gay."

"O quê??!!" Perguntou Rony abismado.

"Segundo Padma, que estava almoçando com ele ontem, a história é que Cho Chang estava flertando com ele, e ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy foi tirar satisfações com ela. Parece que ele disse que Harry era _dele._"

"Ah, isso deve ter sido uma armação do Malfoy." Acusou Rony.

"Não foi." Respondeu Neville. "Harry e Draco foram vistos se beijando em um corredor isolado na ala sul por uma quintanista da lufa lufa"

"Não...Impossível Neville! Harry nunca beijaria Malfoy!"

"Rony, acalme-se." Pediu Hermione ao ver o amigo surtando.

"Não Mione, você não entende! Eles estão inventando uma mentira para acabar com a imagem do Harry!"

"Ronald Weasley acalme-se! Precisamos conversar" falou Hermione levando o amigo para uma parte vazia da sala.

Rony parecia que iria ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. Fora um garoto criado com princípios tradicionais, e não aceitava aqueles que fugiam desses princípios. Seu melhor amigo não podia ser gay, era surreal.

"Tem uma coisa que não te contei a respeito do Harry...Nós, outro dia, estávamos conversando a respeito do Malfoy, como ele havia mudado...Acredita que não me chamou mais de sangue ruim?" Emocionou-se a amiga "O que eu quero dizer é, Harry gosta do Malfoy Rony. Ele me falou."

"Não! Não pode!"

"Por que Rony? Você não quer ver seu melhor amigo feliz?"

"Mione, isso não é felicidade! Não tem como ser! Quero dizer...Meninos, dois menino juntos? Se beijando como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo!"

"Ronald, você é tão primitivo!" ralhou a amiga "Seu melhor amigo finalmente descobriu alguém que gosta de verdade e você não vai apóiá-lo? Vai evitá-lo, como toda Hogwarts pretende fazer?!"

"Se for preciso para que ele abra os olhos..."

Hermione nunca ficara tão decepcionada na vida. Olhou para Rony, não crendo naquelas palavras.

"Rony, por favor não diga isso!" falou chorosa "Nós somos todos amigos"

O ruivo não respondeu. Hermione fechou os olhos e deu um grande suspiro em sinal de derrota, foi para outro canto da sala e baixou a cabeça. 'Maldição!' pensou Rony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Droga!"

Harry andava de um lado para outro do quarto, enquanto Draco estudava Poções sobre sua cama.

"Acalme-se Harry."

"Acalmar-me? Claro, vou me acalmar. Venha me visitar no meu caixão mais tarde e não se esqueça das flores. Tulipas, porque sou alérgico a rosas."

Draco franziu o cenho, fechando o livro.

"Já chegou?" perguntou o loiro indiferente.

"O quê?"

"A carta do meu pai."

"Não sei se ele já descobriu."

"Ah, com certeza já."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

Draco tirou debaixo de seu travesseiro uma edição do Profeta Diário, com uma foto dos dois se beijando com a manchete: O romance polêmico de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

"Sua coruja trouxe para mim. Cortesia de Dumbledore."

Harry quase rasgou o jornal ao arrancar das mãos de Draco. Analisou a foto e depois leu a matéria.

_Parece que o trauma do menino-que-sobreviveu é mais profundo do que alguns pensavam. Segundo alguns alunos da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy estavam namorando escondidos desde o inicio do ano letivo. 'Eu suspeitei quando não os vi na cerimônia de seleção. Depois disso começaram a ficar muito próximos, se é que me entende.' Afirma Theodore Nott, um aluno da escola, amigo próximo de Draco Malfoy. _

Harry nem precisou continuar a ler. Amassou o jornal e rangeu os dentes. Odiava ser celebridade, sua vida não era sua e todos sabiam o que o garoto comia, como se vestia e tudo mais. Era irritante.

"Nessas horas eu digo: foda-se o mundo." Falou Draco empurrando Harry sobre sua cama e beijando-o.

"Alguém pode ver...A Janela..." gemeu Harry enquanto o loiro beijava seu pescoço. Este, puxou a varinha do bolso e murmurou um feitiço para que as cortinas se fechassem.

Draco foi despindo Harry aos poucos, dando-lhe vários beijos. Contemplou a beleza do corpo do moreno Como podia ter pensado que odiava Harry-tenho-um-corpo-fanstástico-Potter?

Beijava cada parte do tórax do moreno, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

"Eu te amo." Falou o loiro.

_All my senses_

(Todas as minhas emoções)

_Go right into overdrive_

(saem de controle)

_Ooh my defenses_

(Minhas defesas)

_Are never gonna hold_

(Nunca estão seguras)

Always gotta lose control

(Sempre perco o controle)

Tirou os óculos e admirou as íris verde-esmeralda de Harry. Elas possuíam um brilho apaixonante e tentador.

"Draco..."

"Sim?"

"Eu...não...nunca..."

"Você nunca fez isso?"

Harry assentiu.

"Bem, sempre há uma primeira vez." Sorriu o loiro de uma forma travessa.

Draco livrou-se de suas roupas. Por Merlin, era maravilhoso! Aquela pele pálida contrastava com a falta de iluminação do quarto o que criava um ar de romance. Harry acariciava o rosto do sonserino...Era tão macio.

"Vai doer um pouco." Sussurrou Draco, terminando de lamber o membro do moreno.

Harry não conseguia falar. Quando Draco começou a entrar, sentiu uma dor extremamente forte. Mordeu o travesseiro para não gritar, mas umas poucas lágrimas fluíam pelo seu rosto. Depois disso, a dor foi diminuindo. Sentia Draco dentro de si, entrando e saindo, e aos poucos a velocidade das estocadas foi aumentando, assim como o prazer de Harry.

Conseguiram chegar ao clímax juntos, e logo adormeceram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Raayy:** Tá aqui pessoa XD Acalme-se

**Hokuto:** Sem comentários ¬¬'' Estou trabalhando nisso, paciência comigo mulhé!

Er... Esse é o mais indecente que eu consegui escrever (falta paciência...). Prometo melhorar -.-

Na verdade esse capítulo foi muito mais avançado do que eu previ, mas não vai alterar muito o resto da historia, na verdade, vai facilitar daqui pra frente :D A música que eu coloquei é Boys will be boys dos Backstreet Boys (é, eu sou meio tosca, enfim, adoro XD)

Apreciem sem moderação porque desce redondo :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5.**

O mês de Dezembro começara extremamente tumultuado para muitos alunos em Hogwarts. Rony não falava mais com Harry ou Hermione, que agora andavam acompanhados de Draco, atraindo olhares curiosos por onde passavam. Pansy Parkinson ainda tentou falar com seu ex-namorado, sem sucesso. E ainda, nenhuma carta da família Malfoy. Draco começava a suspeitar que seus pais não estavam muito preocupados com sua situação atual.

A dirscursão entre Harry e Rony foi feia. Discutiram tanto que fizeram a grifinória perder vinte pontos, tirados pela própria McGonnagall e quase partiram para briga física, se não tivessem sido apartados por Draco e Hermione.

Quanto às investigações da ordem da Fênix sobre Voldemort, o resultado destas eram quase inúteis. O mais relevante que foi obtido foi a respeito de Narcisa Malfoy. Ela desaparecera da mansão Malfoy pelo dia 20 de Novembro, sem deixar rastros. Não havia certeza de seqüestro ou assassinato, uma vez que a mansão se encontrava vazia, mas em ordem e perfeitamente trancada. Quando perguntados sobre o que acontecera, os Elfos domésticos apenas diziam:

"A senhora está com quem quer o bem dela. Está feliz."

Os jornais foram proibidos de escrever sobre o caso. E as investigações continuavam sem sucesso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione entrou no dormitório masculino da Grifinória esperando encontrar Rony sozinho, já que era horário do almoço. E lá estava ele.

"Rony."

"O que você quer?"

"Dê uma chance a ele."

"Não vou dar chance a Malfoy nenhum."

"Não estou falando do Malfoy, você sabe muito bem. Você e Harry são amigos de longa data. Essa briga idiota precisa parar aqui!"

"Não vejo porquê."

"Você é um burro Ronald! Só porque não vai com a cara de uma pessoa, e tem princípios antiquados vai perder uma amizade valiosa. Uma não. Duas. A minha, você está arriscando!" Irritou-se a garota "Eu...Amo...Amava você."

A declaração fez Rony esbugalhar os olhos.

"É! Só que você me provou ser um perfeito idiota!"

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Hermione.

"Idiota...Rony...Você é um idiota!"

Rony se levantou.

"Mione, desculpa...Eu não...Digo, eu pensei que você estivesse também interessada no Malfoy e...Fiquei...Com ciúmes..." Completou corado. "Você só falava nele e no Harry toda hora! Você só defendia o Harry então eu achei que estivesse...Você sabe..Além do mais, meus pais...Eu fiquei com medo de eles odiarem o Harry...E a mim por ser amigo dele."

"Seu bobo! Seus pais amam você! E amam o Harry também, como se fosse um filho! Eles não abandonariam o Harry por causa disso. E você, é o melhor amigo dele! Continua a ser, ele o quer de volta como amigo, por isso me pediu para vir."

"Ele te pediu?"

"Sim."

Rony pegou a amiga pelas mãos e lhe deu um beijo na boca.

"Te amo. Desde o primeiro dia em que te vi"

E saiu à procura do amigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry estava na biblioteca estudando, suas notas estavam horríveis. Devia, em parte, créditos a Draco por isso. Todas as vezes que tentava estudar no quarto, o loiro o impedia, tentando seduzi-lo e a brincadeira sempre terminava na 'cama'.

Por sorte Draco passara a tarde com seu padrinho Snape estudando também. E, quem sabe, dando-lhe algumas explicações.

Harry estava tão concentrado na leitura que nem percebeu Rony entrar e sentar a sua frente. Só notou quando o ruivo deu uma pequena tossida para chamar a atenção. O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha.

"O que foi?"

"Quero falar com você"

"Já está."

"Eu...Vim pedir desculpas pelas coisas que te disse e pelo modo como agi com você...Foi mal, cara. Eu não sei o que me deu, acho que fiquei meio que com ciúmes de você e da Mione falando do Malfoy..."

Harry encarou-o por um tempo, analisando o rosto preocupado do ruivo. Sorriu.

"Que bom que você percebeu."

Então, abraçaram-se.

"Mas, o doninha tá tão mudado assim?"

"Bem, ele continua sarcástico, irônico e fala muita besteira. Mas, de alguma forma, ele mudou. Principalmente na forma de ver o mundo."

"Você gosta mesmo dele, né?"

"Sim."

"Olha, quero que saiba que não gosto dele, mas se você é feliz com ele..."

"Obrigado, Ron."

"Ah, tenho uma novidade!"

"O que?"

"Mione...Eu vou pedir ela em namoro!"

O queixo de Harry caiu.

"Cara, de onde saiu essa coragem?"

"Da própria Hermione."

"Como assim?"

"É uma longa história..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nott estava no dormitório masculino da sonserina, lendo o Profeta Diário. Há três dias seguidos, o casal Malfoy-Potter estava na primeira página e isso o estava tirando do sério. Toda a Sonserina estava em pé de guerra agora que o membro mais popular e respeitado da casa aliara-se ao menino que sobreviveu. Isso era uma oportunidade que Nott não desejava perder.

Pansy estava ainda em estado de choque, assim como todos na casa. Choramingava pelos cantos, amaldiçoando Potter e afirmando que este havia posto um feitiço no seu amado Draquinho.

Dado um determinado tempo, os comentários a respeito da relação de Draco e Harry foram se dissipando, embora muitos ainda encarassem os dois quando estavam juntos. Draco estava começando a se preocupar com sua mãe, já que não tivera mais noticias dela tampouco de seu pai. A dez dias do Natal, recebeu uma mensagem de Dumbledore. Este solicitava a presença imediata do loiro em seu escritório, fazendo com que o loiro saísse da aula de Herbologia mais cedo.

"Entre, Draco".

O sonserino entrou na sala, vendo que não estava a sós com o diretor. Remus Lupin, Olho-Tonto Moody e seu padrinho Severus. Havia também outra presença na sala, na qual Draco não podia explicar muito bem de quem seria.

"Sente-se" falou Lupin gentilmente.

"Temos algo para lhe contar meu jovem." Disse Dumbledore após Draco sentar "Mas somente você e, quem sabe, Harry podem saber."

"O...Que poderia ser?"

"É a respeito de Lucius."

Draco ajeitou-se na cadeira, nervoso.

"Ele está livre, por hora, de Azkaban. Antes, quero que saiba que desconhecemos seu paradeiro. Ele desapareceu noite retrasada, a cela estava sem sinais de arrombamento ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Creio que ele tenha conseguido escapar com a ajuda de algum comensal de morte ou um dementador que mudou de lado."

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram. Seu pai estava solto! Isso representava, de certa forma, alívio mas também perigo. Draco sabia que Lucius iria, agora mais do que nunca, querer Harry Potter morto. Não...Draco amava Harry agora e não podia arriscar a vida do moreno.

"Eu não me importo." Disse com frieza. "Não quero Lucius por perto, preso ou solto, o melhor é que esteja longe de mim".

"Dá pra ver que você é a cópia do seu pai, garoto!"

A voz não era nem de Lupin, Olho-Tonto, Dumbledore ou Snape. Vinha do andar superior, mas, como estava escuro, era difícil distinguir quem seria essa pessoa arrogante.

"Ora garoto, vai dizer que não lembra de mim? Já fui esquecido? Acho que devia conhecer melhor sua própria família, ou melhor, a do seu namoradinho." Falou Sirius Black com sarcasmo, descendo a escada. "Fico honrado em conhecer pessoalmente o famoso Draco Malfoy".

Sirius Black estava de volta...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Regulus ABlack: **Obrigada \o/!

**Hokuto Yuuri: **Já fizeste a tua parte 'naquele' capítulo u.u

Obrigada a todos os que vem acompanhando a história nn atualizo de novo em uma semana XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6.**

"Harry Potter, dirija-se à diretoria por favor." Pediu a professora Sinistra.

Harry engoliu seco. O que haveria acontecido? Será que tinha a ver com Draco? Seu corpo gelou ao pensar nessa possibilidade e, pegando seu material, correu para a diretoria.

Adentrou a sala sem ao menos bater e deparou-se com o inesperado: alguns membros da Ordem, Draco Malfoy e...Seu padrinho!

_Sirius Black _estava em Hogwarts!

"Sirius!" Harry, emocionado, mal pôde conter-se.

O padrinho abraçou o afilhado com força e Harry permitiu que uma lágrima escapasse.

"Há quanto tempo, Harry! Senti tanto a sua falta!"

Os presentes apenas assistiam a cena. Quem não estava contente com isso era Draco, para ele, era muita ousadia de Black agarrar o seu Harry daquela forma em público, mas Harry parecia estar gostando e isso deixava Draco mais irritado ainda.

"Acho que vocês têm muito que conversar" acrescentou Dumbledore. "Deixaremos vocês a sós."

"Mas..." reagiu Draco.

Todos se retiraram, inclusive Draco que, contra a vontade, foi puxado pelo seu padrinho.

"Faz um bom tempo mesmo que não nos vemos. Desde aquele incidente com a Lestrange." Comentou Sirius.

"Mas eu ainda não entendi. Como você saiu de lá? Lupin me disse que você estava a salvo mas não deu detalhes, mesmo eu insistindo."

"Isso é...Bem realmente não importa." Falou o padrinho sem jeito.

Harry olhou feio.

"Sirius, o que você está escondendo de mim?"

"Harry! Você acha que eu esconderia algo sério de você?"

"Acho. Não seria novidade." Comentou o garoto.

"E você, estava escondendo seu relacionamento com o filhote de Malfoy!"

"Não estava não!"

"Então por que não me contou?"

"Eu nem ao menos sabia por onde você andava! Lupin fez o favor de não revelar nada sobre você ou seu paradeiro."

"Ah, claro! Mas quando eu penso que está tudo bem com você, vejo na capa do jornal meu sobrinho aos amassos com o filho de um comensal de morte! Como acha que me senti?"

"Não pior do que eu, garanto."

"Só estou dizendo que tenho meus motivos para não te contar agora como sai daquele lugar."

"Tem a ver com aquele espelho que você me deu? Porque ele desapareceu misteriosamente quando as aulas acabaram e alguns dias depois você reapareceu." Ironizou Harry.

Sirius suspirou. Harry era mais esperto que pensava.

"Lupin deu uma mãozinha."

"Como assim?" Perguntou Harry confuso.

"Foi ele quem roubou o espelho e me tirou de lá."

"Como assim? O que o espelho tem a ver? E por que o Lupin?"

"Eu não sei como te explicar, pergunte pra ele!" Enfezou-se o padrinho e saiu, batendo a porta violentamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olhando o Salgueiro lutador através da grande janela em seu quarto, Draco Malfoy ainda bufava de ciúmes por ter presenciado a cena do abraço entre Harry e Black. Ousadia era o nome daquilo. Desafio fora o que percebera por parte do padrinho do namorado. Se isso era o que queria, seria o que teria.

Harry não percebera a reação de Draco quando a sua pequena demonstração de carinho para com o padrinho, indo procurar Lupin a fim de descobrir o que o padrinho tanto escondia.

Vagando solitariamente pela noite em Hogwarts, escondendo-se ocasionalmente dos monitores, pensava onde seu professor poderia estar. Não era noite de lua cheia e a possibilidade de ele estar fora do castelo estava descartada. Ouviu um barulho vindo do armário de vassouras. Curioso, Harry foi verificar do que se tratava, cuidadosamente tocando à porta.

Pôde ouvir gemidos vindos de dentro do lugar e sentiu seu rosto corar. Afastou-se do armário quando percebeu que os 'sons' que vinham de dentro foram cessando e descobriu que precisava se esconder. Rapidamente conjurou sua capa da invisibilidade e pôs-se em baixo dela.

A cena que se seguiu fez o queixo de Harry cair.

Seus melhores amigos Rony e Hermione saíram do armário, ambos corados e ofegantes.

O máximo que Harry conseguiu foi correr rápido. Não conseguia imaginar os amigos fazendo 'esse tipo de coisa' em pleno armário de vassouras, embora soubesse que havia feito selvagemente 'esse tipo de coisa' com o príncipe da sonserina mais de dez vezes nos últimos meses.

Ainda assim era complicado ver tal cena.

"Eu ouvi alguma coisa..." Falou Hermione interrompendo o amasso com o namorado. "Tem alguém aqui."

"Impossível Mione, estão todos dormindo a essa hora. Além disso eu não estou vendo ninguém." Comentou o namorado procurando retomar o beijo interrompido.

"Não...Melhor irmos senão vamos ser vistos."

"Somos monitores!"

"Quero dizer isso que estamos fazendo."

"Ah, mas está tão bom!"

"Vamos."

Harry entrou no quarto depois de levar uma bronca da garotinha da pintura por ter chegado àquela hora. Entrou sorrateiramente na esperança de que Draco estivesse no seu décimo quinto sono, mas não deu muito certo. O loiro o esperava de braços cruzados, e aparentemente, muito aborrecido.

"Muito bem, por onde o senhor andou, Harry Potter?"

Nada bom, nada bom.

"Eu...Estava procurando o professor Lupin."

"A esta hora da noite?" Perguntou Draco.

"É."

"Você acha que me engana?"

"O quê?" Perguntou Harry desentendido.

Draco puxou Harry para perto de si.

"Você é meu, ninguém toca."

"Dr-Draco!"

"Você estava com seu padrinho até agora?"

"Por Merlin, Draco! Claro que não! Eu realmente fui procurar o Lupin...Mas não o achei!"

Draco encarou o namorado por um tempo, analisando sua expressão. Depois o jogou para cima da cama, subindo em cima deste e tomou seus lábios em um beijo lascivo e furioso. O fôlego estava esvaindo-se então o loiro apartou o beijo e viu um Harry sem reação.

A roupa tornou-se um empecilho e Draco com certa pressa foi se livrando do casaco, do suéter, da gravata... Peça por peça, deixando intacta apenas a boxer do outro. Draco não tinha muito tempo para ficar admirando o namorado, queria levá-lo a loucura e seria agora!

Draco passou a língua nos lábios de forma maliciosa e mergulhou naquele pescoço convidativo beijando e lambendo com vontade enquanto pressionava si mesmo contra o corpo de Harry, ficando extremamente satisfeito ao sentir o passivo tremer de excitação. Draco ia explorando o corpo do namorado devagar, passando pelos ombros, peito, pelo mamilo esquerdo, chegou no mamilo direito sugando com força.

"Dra... Aaah." respondeu Harry arqueando-se como se fosse possível reduzir a distância entre os corpos.

Draco virou Harry de costas preparando-se para entrar no parceiro. Tirou-lhe a cueca, passando, de propósito, a mão no membro do passivo, que ficou vermelho. Draco abraçou o namorado por trás, colocando-o de joelho e começou a beijar-lhe e lamber o pescoço e a nuca enquanto brincava distraidamente com o membro do moreno. Os gemidos de Harry tornaram-se constantes e Draco sentiu que era a hora de deliciar-se com o seu moreninho. Discretamente Malfoy foi forçando a entrada.

"Aaai." Suspirou Harry, tenso.

"Ainda dói, não é?" Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Não se preocupe, depois você acostuma. Agora, apenas confie em mim relaxe."

Draco traçou com beijos uma linha imaginária pelo pescoço chegando na nuca, enquanto as mãos espalmadas no peito e no abdômen subiam e desciam em uma carícia gostosa que demonstrava afeto. Harry suspirou e Draco sentiu o seu moreno ficar mais pesado denotando o relaxamento. Tentou entrar novamente desta vez com sucesso. O desconforto de Harry era sensível, por isso Draco voltou a beijar Harry enquanto estimulava seus mamilos.

"Definitivamente, você é muito sensível. Tanto para o bem quanto para o mal..." Sorriu Draco maliciosamente enquanto começava a se movimentar dentro do amado.

"Draco... Eu..." começou Harry, atordoado pelo prazer que aquela 'dança' proporcionava.

"Quieto. Apenas goze deste momento."

Harry decidiu sincronizar seus movimentos tornando aquilo mais rápido mais prazeroso ainda. Agora Draco também gemia junto com o seu namorado. Ambos tremiam e Harry cerrava os punhos. Draco sabia que o ápice já estava próximo. Passou a língua na orelha de Harry enquanto brincava com o membro do moreno.

"Ah! Ah!" gemeu Harry.

Então, gozaram ao mesmo tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry acordara por volta das onze da manhã lembrando que era feriado por faltarem apenas quatro dias para o natal. O que compraria para Draco? Na realidade ainda não havia perguntado ao loiro o que ele gostaria de ganhar. Admirou-o enquanto dormia tranqüilamente a seu lado e acariciou suas bochechas pálidas. A mão de Draco movimentou-se e segurou a de Harry, lentamente o sonserino foi abrindo os olhos, focando-os em seu amado grifinório.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrou Draco.

"Te amo também." Sorriu Harry.

"Então, o que temos para o café da manhã?"

"Já passou da hora do café, Draco."

"Então vamos almoçar, oras! Eu estou com fome!"

Harry suspirou. Algumas vezes, Draco era tão infantil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O salão principal estava relativamente cheio, para a data. Estando tão perto do natal, muita gente já teria viajado para rever suas famílias, mas pareceu que um bom número de pessoas resolveu ficar pela escola nesse feriado, a maioria Sonserinos. Em um grupo mais afastado dos demais encontravam-se Zabini, Nott, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle. Estes olharam feio para Draco e Harry quando os viram entrar no salão e sentar junto a um grupo de grifinórios.

"Dêem uma olhada naquele traidor." Zombou Zabini sarcástico. "Andando para todos os lados com o seu namoradinho Potter".

"Eu achava que ele era digno de ser um sonserino." Comentou Pansy.

"Acalmem-se. A felicidade não é eterna." Falou Nott sobriamente.

Os outros quatro apenas entreolharam-se.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Anna Luthien: **Sua review me animou - (embora, na minha cabeça, ficar famosa já é um pouco ficção cientifica, no caso, Potteriana) mas _muito obrigada_ :D, eis um capítulo novinho em folha saindo do forno.

E pra ti, **Hokuto**, sem comentários XD'' (se esconde).

Pois é XD A parte do 'oba oba' foi a Hokuto que escreveu porque eu não tenho talento pra isso (seria estranho se tivesse? Já que eu sou pirralha, coisa e tal...)

Mas nada me impede de aprender a escrever essas coisas também :D!

Pois é, seres, fiquem curiosos - (pelo menos o objetivo era esse ç.ç). Quanto a parte do Rony e da Hermione...Bem, eles são meu terceiro casal favorito, mas existem várias outras combinações possíveis...

O aparecimento de Sirius nesse capitulo significa o início das partes romanticas entre ele e o Lupin (segundo casal favorito, amooo³³³). E viram o Draco com ciúmes?? Esse menino me mata XD

_Faça uma pessoa feliz, deixe uma review!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7.**

Alvo Dumbledore estava extremamente ocupado nas semanas que antecediam o natal. Havia os problemas com o ministério da magia e com a probabilidade de Voldemort estar obtendo sucesso, agindo às escondidas. Temia por Draco e Harry e pedira aos diretores de Sonserina e Grifinória que ficassem de olho nos jovens. Foi proibido a eles saírem de Hogwarts a sós e, principalmente, andarem desacompanhados a noite.

Às vezes, quando preocupado, conversava com as pinturas dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts. Através destes, sabia o que se passava em cada canto do castelo instantaneamente.

Então um dia, descobriu algo desagradável.

Um de seus informantes havia anunciado que Voldemort havia matado um auror do ministério há alguns dias e que lhe havia extraído informações preciosas, estas ainda não muito bem esclarecidas. O que se sabia era que o auror era colega próximo de Lucius Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Já estou cansado disso!"

Draco andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. Seu namorado o observava, afundado em sua poltrona e entediado.

"Por que não podemos sair deste maldito quarto?"

"Não temos nada pra fazer no castelo, para ir a Hogsmead precisamos de permissão."

"Não estou com vontade de ir a Hogsmead!" Irritou-se Draco.

"Então tá."

Um silêncio prevaleceu durante uns quinze minutos e então:

"Acho que vou visitar a Grifinória...Estou com saudades dos meus amigos."

Draco virou-se para Harry.

"Podemos ir lá..." Ponderou o loiro.

"Você pretende entrar na Grifinória?"

"Não. Não quero papo com seus companheiros metidos a heróis. Vou falar com o Severus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry deixara Draco em frente à sala de Snape, despedindo-se do sonserino com um selinho. Quando teve certeza de que ele estava lá, pegou o mapa dos marotos. Sempre o carregava consigo, para saber quem andava por perto. Mentira a respeito de ir a Grifinória. Queria mesmo satisfazer sua dúvida a respeito de como Sirius saíra daquela ala do ministério e o que Lupin tinha a ver com aquilo.

O mapa denunciava que Sirius Black e Remus Lupin estavam na sala de DCAT e Harry ficou imaginando o que os dois poderiam estar tramando, e continuou seguindo naquela direção.

Os corredores estavam assustadoramente escuros e desertos para três horas da tarde e Harry resolveu apressar o passo. Voltou a olhar o mapa e surpreendeu-se quando viu que este dizia que Blaise Zabini e Theodore Nott estavam por perto, embora não conseguisse ver ninguém.

Antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu um peso na cabeça e a última coisa de pôde ver foi seu mapa, agora nada além de um pedaço de pergaminho vazio, caindo no chão, em frente a sala em que se encontravam seu padrinho e professor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava tudo girando, e Harry ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Essa sala não lhe parecia estranha... A sala precisa! Provavelmente era pra lá que o tinham levado. Mas, quem? Suas mãos estavam presas, por um feitiço, nas suas costas. Seus pés pareciam ter sido amarrados com cordas muito fortes, o que o impedia de sequer movê-los e o grifinório estava deitado em uma cama de casal.

Harry forçou a vista para entender quem eram os dois vultos a sua frente e percebeu que estava sem seus óculos.

"Perdeu alguma coisa, Potter?"

Aquela voz lhe era familiar. Era Zabini! Harry mal podia acreditar que estava nas mãos de um sonserino sedento por vingança.

"Zabini..." grunhiu o Grifinório.

"Veja Zabini" Soou uma segunda voz, provavelmente a de Nott "Malfoy é patético mesmo. Arruma um grifinório desses para se exibir por aí. Ainda bem que não foi o Weasel."

Agora o grifinório estava nas mãos de dois sonserinos sedentos por vingança.

"Deixem o Draco em paz!" Gritou Harry "Se vocês fizerem algo com ele, eu..."

"Calma, Potter. Não é com ele que queremos fazer algo. É com você."

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se.

"É, com você mesmo, Potter." Sorriu Nott com escárnio. "Já não te disseram que os sonserinos preferem atacar o inimigo pela sua maior fraqueza?"

"O que você quer dizer...?"

"Não seja ingênuo, Potter. Você é o que Malfoy tem de mais precioso. Se não fosse isso, ele não teria ido a Hogsmead com seus amiguinhos Weasel e a Sangue ruim para fazer comprinhas de natal."

"Você está mentindo! Draco passou o dia inteiro comigo! Não podíamos sair do castelo!"

"Ah, isso. Vocês nem ao menos transaram hoje, e sei que devem fazer isso todo dia. Mas, Pansy é uma ótima atriz, não concorda?"

"O quê??!"

"Pansy Parkinson." Falou Nott apontando a figura que havia acabado de entrar na sala.

Impossível. Aquele era Draco! Deveria ser, ao menos que...Merda.

"Sim, Potter, poção Polissuco. É incrível como as pessoas ainda caem nessa."

O falso Draco, aos poucos, fora tomando a forma de Pansy, que sorria com escárnio.

"Você não sabe o trabalho que tivemos para armar isso." Comentou Nott "Precisamos enganar o Snape, convencer o Fineus a contar umas coisinhas ao Dumbledore e, claro, roubar umas roupas do Malfoy."

Nott estalou os dedos e Pansy se retirou enquanto que Zabini sentou-se em um canto do quarto. Virou-se para Harry com um olhar malicioso.

"Pronto, Potter?"

"Para o quê, Nott?" Perguntou desafiador, mesmo que, por dentro, estivesse com muito medo.

Nott não respondeu. Arrancou as vestes do moreno com uma ferocidade incrível e atirou-as para fora da cama. Harry entrou em desespero, debatendo-se.

"O que você pretende fazer?"

Nott calou o Grifinório com um beijo. Não era o tipo de beijo que Draco lhe dava, era mais violento. Desceu para o pescoço, mordiscando-o com força e deixando leves manchas com sangue. Harry gritava por ajuda.

"Não adianta gritar. Há um feitiço silenciador em volta da sala"

Nott virou o moreno, fazendo-o ficar de frente para a cama e, em um certo ponto, Harry lutava para que as lágrimas não saíssem. O sonserino fez um sinal com a cabeça para Zabini e este se aproximou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo do grifinório, até chegar ao pênis. Nott sentou-se em frente ao rosto de Harry e, abrindo sua boca, o fez por seu membro dentro desta.

Furioso, Harry mordeu o membro de Nott com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Zabini, que passava as mãos pelo membro de Harry, o apertou com força, fazendo o moreno gemer de dor.

"Tá doendo, Harry?" Perguntou Nott. Harry chorava e ele sorriu satisfeito "Não se preocupe, vai doer mais e mais..."

Nott começou a penetrar no moreno, fazendo Harry lagrimar mais. Zabini continuava a masturbar o grifinório. Juntando suas forças Harry falou com arrogância:

"Acho que sei porque você odeia o Draco. Seu pau é tão pequeno que nem dá prazer."

O olhar de Nott foi mortal na mesma hora. Fez um sinal para Zabini e comentaram alguma coisa que Harry não pôde ouvir. Então, percebeu que Zabini posicionara-se ao lado de Nott, que estava parcialmente dentro do grifinório.

"O que você..." Antes que pudesse perguntar, sentiu uma dor insuportável, gritou a ponto de achar que perderia sua voz.

Nott e Zabini lutavam para adentrar o ânus do grifinório, com a ajuda de uns feitiços lubrificantes para tornar o processo possível. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto quente do garoto incessantemente e a cada 'parem' que ele murmurava, a dor aumentava mais.

Durou o que parecia ser uma eternidade, com os sonserinos tendo muita dificuldade para, ao mesmo tempo, entrarem no moreno.

Nott tomou o membro de Harry, fazendo movimentos contínuos. Zabini e ele, estavam a ponto de gozar dentro do moreno. O primeiro a fazer foi o próprio Harry, seguido dos dois sonserinos.

"Agora eu entendo por que o Draco te quer. Até que você é gostosinho, não é, Zabini?" disse Nott

"Com certeza. Ele é bem apertadinho. Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes, que tal?" questionou Zabini, passando a língua nos próprios lábios de forma maliciosa. Harry sentiu nojo de si próprio. Mais nojo teve ao sentir o sêmen dos sonserinos escorrer pelo seu ânus. Estava se sentindo um covarde por aceitar ser dominado tão facilmente.

Suas mãos e pés ainda estavam atados, embora sentia que haviam aberto uma cratera em seu ânus e, por isso, não conseguia fechar as pernas. Ouviu Nott murmurar alguma coisa e depois apontar a varinha para ele.

"Você não poderá falar com ninguém sobre o incidente de hoje. Será melhor para nós." Falou saindo da sala e deixando o moreno ainda amarrado sobre a cama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape estava extremamente emburrado naquela tarde fria de inverno. Odiava o natal e não via razão para comemorá-lo.

Resolveu passar pela sala precisa para ver se nenhum aluno andava aprontando alguma surpresinha desagradável.

Viu que o castelo estava muito soturno, anormal para àquela hora da tarde. A porta da sala estava entreaberta e Snape estranhou o fato. Abriu-a sorrateiramente, na esperança de pegar algum delinqüente e puni-lo. Mas a cena que presenciou o marcaria para o resto de sua vida.

Harry Potter estava completamente despido, deitado sobre a cama e bem consciente. Continuou parado naquela posição sem olhar para o professor, que correu para ajudá-lo. Mesmo após desfazer o feitiço que o mantinha preso, o grifinório não se moveu. Snape deu a ele uma manta para se cobrir, mas Harry continuou deitado ali, seus olhos opacos e perdidos em algum universo paralelo.

"P-Potter" Gaguejou o professor sem idéia do que fazer para reanimá-lo. Respirando fundo, perguntou. "Quem fez isso com você, garoto?"

E Harry continuava parado ali. Snape respirou fundo e carregou o menino até a enfermaria.

Madame Pomfrey quase enfartou ao ver Harry daquele jeito. O diretor da Sonserina precisou sacudir a enfermeira para trazê-la de volta a realidade para que pudesse ajudar o garoto, agora repousando sobre uma das camas, ainda no mesmo estado aparentemente vegetativo. Pomfrey pediu para que Snape chamasse Dumbledore, já que ele saberia o que poderia ser feito.

Em pouco tempo o diretor entrou na enfermaria, acompanhado da professora McGonnagall e Snape. Harry já estava inconsciente devido a uma poção que Pomfrey lhe dera, e vestido com um pijama. A diretora de Grifinória soltou um 'Por Merlin' e o diretor observava o jovem.

"Onde está Draco Malfoy?" Foi à primeira coisa que o diretor falou.

"Acho que em seu quarto, senhor. Hoje mais cedo ele foi me procurar apenas para saber a respeito da matéria que ele havia perdido, mas..." Falou Snape.

"Não, Severus." Falou McGonnagall. "Malfoy não está no castelo."

"O quê?" gelou o diretor da Sonserina.

"Hoje de manhã, acompanhado do senhor Weasley e da Senhora Granger, Malfoy foi a Hogsmead comprar presentes de natal com minha autorização. O professor Hagrid foi com eles e eles ainda não retornaram."

Dumbledore encarou Snape como se houvesse descoberto todo o mistério que envolvia aquele caso.

"Impossível. Há duas horas ele estava na minha sala!"

"Severus, por favor, veja se o seu estoque de ingredientes está completo, sim?" Perguntou o diretor calmamente.

Snape concordou com a cabeça e se retirou.

Há alguns quilômetros dali, um Draco Malfoy alegre, que desconhecia o que estava ocorrendo no castelo, procurava o presente de natal ideal para o seu namorado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Anna Luthien: **Eu também amo eles - Continue acompanhando, vai ficar mais emocionante! Quanto ao numero de capítulos, no máximo eu quero 15. Mais que isso não vai ter XD' Menos que isso pode ter, depende muito do tamanho dos próximos capítulos. Enjoy!

Ô, muito triste essa capítulo, não XD? Tive a ajuda da minha Beta em algumas falas do Nott e do Zabini, já que ela é melhor nisso do que eu (por que eu sempre repito isso?). Tenho uma notícia triste (pra vocês) pra lhes dar: Quinta feira eu vou **viajar** pra Argentina e só volto lá pelo dia 10 de Julho, então, até essa data eu não vou poder escrever nenhum capitulo novo, nem postar. Mas uma boa notícia é que o capitulo 8 está quase terminado, e vou ver se consigo terminá-lo antes da viagem para que quando eu chegar, eu só poste ele logo :D

Então, como vocês acham que vai ser a reação do Draco quando ele descobrir isso :O? Aguardem hohoho! Não me matem XD'

_Desce redondo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8.**

Harry acordou se sentindo enjoado e vomitou. Madame Pomfrey veio imediatamente ao seu auxilio, dando-lhe uma poção contra enjôo. Ele sentia-se tonto, desorientado, embora soubesse quase que exatamente do que havia lhe acontecido.

"Eu quero ir pro meu quarto." Falou rouco.

"Desculpe, senhor Potter, mas acho que não posso permitir. Veja o seu estado."

"Mas eu quero ir. O Draco, ele, não pode me ver assim."

"Senhor Potter, acalme-se."

"Por favor não conte para ele que eu..." Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase e, por um bom tempo, ficou apenas dizendo 'eu'.

Madame Pomfrey deu um suspiro.

"Sabemos do que lhe aconteceu, só não sabemos os autores e já que você não quer que ele fique sabendo, ele não saberá. Mas você vai precisar de acompanhamento e vai ficar aqui na ala hospitalar por um bom tempo."

Harry olhou feio para a medi-bruxa mas não retrucou. Apenas se deitou e cobriu-se com o lençol. Quando viu que ela saiu para fazer coisas, lembrou dos detalhes do incidente e pensou nas conseqüências de não poder falar para ninguém, deixando aqueles sonserinos impunes. Não se conteve e começou a chorar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore apareceu por volta das cinco e meia da tarde para verificar como estava o garoto e madame Pomfrey comentou sobre o temor que Harry tinha que Draco descobrisse sobre o ocorrido e perguntou a respeito de alguma pista.

"Suspeitamos que foi obra de um grupo de alunos que resolveram usar a poção polissuco para se passarem por Draco. Precisamos verificar quais alunos estavam em Hogwarts no horário por volta das três da tarde. Pelo que vi, amaldiçoaram Harry para que ele não pudesse contar nada sobre o caso ou sobre os autores."

"Mas, Alvo, ele nunca vai poder falar sobre isso?"

"Receio que não, mas...Ainda há aquela possibilidade"

"Você quer dizer...?" A medi-bruxa não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Dumbledore assentiu.

Madame Pomfrey olhou para o moreno adormecido com extrema pena. Ele não merecia tal sofrimento.

A porta da ala hospitalar foi aberta com tanta violência que o estrondo acordou Harry e assustou os outros dois presentes no local.

Draco entrou correndo, despenteado e com as bochechas coradas, como quem tivesse acabado de vencer uma corrida com muito sacrifício.

"Harry!" Gritou para o moreno, o abraçando. "O que aconteceu com você?"

Madame Pomfrey e Alvo Dumbledore se olharam um pouco divertidos com a preocupação do loiro.

"Eu estou bem Draco, você está me sufocando."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu fui treinar quadribol e cai da vassoura." Mentiu.

Draco encarou o namorado por um tempo.

"Está mentindo."

"Não estou."

"Está."

"Não estou."

"Está sim."

"Harry!!" Gritou Hermione entrando na ala hospitalar junto de Rony. "Fiquei tão assustada quando o Snape disse que você estava aqui!" Falou abraçando-o.

"Cara, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Rony segurando as mãos do amigo.

"Caí da vassoura." Harry forçou um sorriso.

Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se.

"Vou ficar aqui com você." Falou Draco decidido.

Harry fez um rosto de 'isso é um absurdo' e olhou para madame Pomfrey, que disse:

"Acho melhor mesmo, senhor Potter, afinal, você-sabe-quem ainda está atrás de vocês dois e é melhor que permaneçam juntos para que não aconteça aquilo de novo."

Madame Pomfrey levou as mãos à boca. Havia falado o que não devia. Draco virou-se para o namorado e perguntou:

"Aconteça de novo o quê?"

"Eu cair da vassoura." Insistiu o grifinório, desajeitado.

Draco o analisou e então, desabotoou cuidadosamente o pijama do namorado até a altura do peito, passando as mãos pelo seu pescoço, como se os acariciasse. O loiro estava muito sério. Ao tirar as mãos do pescoço de Harry, observou umas gotas de sangue quase seco em seus dedos, cerrou os punhos e olhou-o de volta.

O casal de monitores havia entendido na hora o que se passava e ambos estavam boquiabertos. Lágrimas estavam prestes a brotar dos olhos de Hermione e as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

"Quem foi...O desgraçado?" grunhiu Draco, pálido e com os olhos vermelhos de ódio.

"Senhor Malfoy...Por favor, acalme-se! O diretor Dumbledore já está procurando os culpados, quero que entenda que o senhor Potter não pode falar nada sobre o ocorrido por causa de um feitiço."

"EU NÃO QUERO SABER! SÓ QUERO MATAR ESSE FILHO DA PUTA!" Berrou o loiro.

"Senhor Malfoy, por favor não se altere."

Draco virou-se, tremendo descontroladamente, para Harry.

"Quem...Foi?"

Harry tentou responder alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Sentiu-se frustrado por aquela situação.

"Como Papoula lhe disse, Harry não consegue falar nada sobre o que aconteceu." Falou Dumbledore. "Receio que teremos que descobrir por nós mesmos, Draco."

Não conseguindo mais se segurar, Draco abraçou o namorado com força e começou a chorar, desculpando-se baixinho, continuamente. Harry, ainda surpreso com a atitude repentina, retribuiu-o, também não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas de frustração, humilhação e culpa.

Em poucos minutos a porta se abriu com violência novamente, desta vez, era o padrinho de Harry e seu professor de DCAT. Sirius entrou gritando inúmeros palavrões, sendo segurado por Lupin, que pedia para que se acalmasse. Nesse ponto, Sirius e Draco eram como gêmeos, sempre escandalosos com seus sentimentos descontrolados.

"Foi culpa desse filhote de Malfoy! Tenho certeza!!" Berrou o padrinho.

Draco olhou-o extremamente ofendido.

"Com certeza! Me dê uma razão para eu ter mandado estuprarem meu namorado."

"Você é um sonserino asqueroso. Precisa de mais alguma?"

"Asqueroso, eu? Bom, então você e seu afilhado têm uma concepção muito diferente quanto ao grau de asquerosidade pelo qual se apaixonam. Pelo menos eu não fico transando na sala de aula com ele."

Todos se viraram para Sirius. Aquilo, sem dúvidas, era uma indireta poderosa. Lupin levou as mãos ao rosto.

"Muito bem, terei de pedir a todos para se retirarem, exceto pelo senhor Malfoy, que irá fazer companhia para Harry. Ele precisa repousar." Disse Dumbledore.

"Mas..." Sirius argumentou.

Lupin sussurrou algo no ouvido de Sirius, que olhou feio para Draco e saiu emburrado da ala hospitalar. Os outros se despediram, deixando Draco, Harry e Pomfrey para trás.

Hermione e Rony acompanharam Dumbledore até sua sala; Sirius e Lupin foram para a sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

"Eu disse que uma hora ou outra ele ia deixar vazar a informação." Suspirou Lupin.

"Mas esse filhote de Malfoy me paga. É um tremendo fofoqueiro."

"Mas, não foi certo o que fizemos. Corríamos um risco maior, podia ter sido com outro aluno. Temos sorte de ter sido Draco, afinal, ele é o namorado do Harry e não iria querer vê-lo sofrer com fofocas a nosso respeito."

"Ele é um sonserino."

"Até sonserinos amam, Sirius."

Sirius sussurrou algo como 'o seboso não amava' mas Lupin havia desistido de argumentar. Chegaram na sala de DCAT e Sirius segurou Lupin pelos braços.

"Você não vai me dar o que combinamos?"

Lupin olhou para Sirius desentendido.

"O que combinamos, exatamente?"

Sirius puxou Lupin para um beijo, surpreendendo-o, embora tivessem feito isso várias vezes às escondidas.

"Isso." Falou, com a boca ainda colada a do amante.

Sirius começou a desabotoar o paletó de Lupin, mas este o parou.

"Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que fizemos isso aqui na sala?"

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa como 'filhote de Malfoy' e os dois foram para o quarto de Lupin. Chegando lá, livrou-se de tudo aquilo que pudesse atrapalhar sua investida quase que desesperada. Segurava os cabelos de Lupin com carinho, acariciando-o, enquanto o beijava.

Mas então, parou.

"O que aconteceu, Almofadinhas?"

"É...O Harry. Eu não consigo pensar no que James diria se soubesse do que aconteceu ao seu filho. Eu...Não consegui proteger ele, Remus. Eu falhei." Falou levando as mãos ao rosto.

Lupin o abraçou por trás. Sabia como era o amante. Na frente dos outros fazia de conta que era forte e repassava uma imagem de 'justiceiro', mas no fundo, estava sofrendo muito e teimava em não dividir isso com ninguém.

"Nós vamos achar os culpados. Eles serão punidos, você vai ver. Precisamos apoiar Harry, agora mais do que nunca."

Sirius suspirou, deixando-se ser abraçado por Lupin.

"Eu te amo."

"Também te amo." Respondeu Lupin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore entrou em sua sala, seguido por Hermione, Rony, Snape e McGonnagall. Quando todos se acomodaram, começou a relatar o que já havia descoberto.

Disse que os alunos presentes no dia eram na maioria Lufa-Lufas e Sonserinos.

"Está na cara que foram sonserinos, senhor." Falou Rony.

Snape olhou para o ruivo.

"O que o faz pensar nisso, Weasley?"

"Qual o sonserino que gosta do Harry? Fora o Malfoy, quero dizer. Com ele mudando de lado, os ex-companheiros vão, na certa, querer vingança."

"Realmente, senhor Weasley. Isso me parece fazer sentido." Disse Dumbledore. "Mas, para achar e depois provar quem são os culpados, vamos precisar de uma medida um pouco...Radical. Claro, precisaremos da autorização do ministério e da presença de alguém próprio para realizar a tarefa."

"E qual seria essa tarefa, senhor?" Perguntou Snape.

"Legilimens" Falou o diretor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Regulus ABlack:**Não se preocupe, vingança é plena e ajuda a alma a se livrar de um baita peso ;D

**Gabri Chaplin:** Delicious, não? Eis mais um capítulo pra você se saciar.

**Anna Luthien: **Eu gosto deles, mas nessa historia precisava de uns 'vilões convincentes', sabe? É, imaginar o Draco fazendo compras chega a ser engraçado XD. Acho que você é capaz de produzir algo melhor que esse capítulo, you CAN do it D!

**DarkAngelSly: **Nhaa XD É que às vezes eu me empolgo com uma cena e quero fazer de tudo pra chegar nela [grave defeito meu. Mas, vou tentar melhorar, ok?

A todos os que elogiaram e deixaram as reviews, meus sinceros agradecimentos :D

**I´m back**.

Bom, provavelmente todo mundo aqui sabe o que é Legilimens, certo? Não sabe? Ou pesquisa no google ou espera até o próximo capitulo beibe. Eu quis dar um ar meio dramático pra esse final de capitulo mesmo. E pensando bem, preciso apressar um pouco mais a historia. Os próximos capítulos vão ser maiores para que o desfecho ocorra como o planejado. Mas vai demorar um pouquinho mais por conta disso. _Paciência_.

Eu não sei se esse capítulo foi betado [meu cérebro não ajuda, por isso **pode **ter alguns erros. Sirius e Remus começarão a ter destaque! YAY.

Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9.**

Draco observava Harry dormindo, apoiado sobre a cama. A expressão do namorado era serena, mas Draco não conseguia deixar de imaginar o quanto estava sofrendo. Mataria. Mataria o responsável por aquilo. Queria uma vingança cruel e humilhante antes disso.

"Senhor Malfoy, acho melhor o senhor ir descansar. Já passa da meia noite e amanhã é natal." Falou madame Pomfrey.

Draco nada respondeu.

"Deixe de teimosia, garoto! Eu estou aqui cuidando de Harry. Só estou pedindo para que deite em uma dessas camas e durma"

Draco apenas suspirou e continuou ali. A medi-bruxa desistiu. O sonserino era muito teimoso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Pomfrey acordou Draco às sete da manhã, mesmo sabendo que o garoto havia dormido por apenas três horas. Dumbledore mandara lhe chamar. Sonolento, o garoto seguiu a professora McGonnagall até o escritório do diretor. De lá, saíram Rony, Hermione e o professor Snape. Este, ao passar por Draco, pegou no ombro do garoto e o apertou com força, pretendendo alertar sobre o que poderia acontecer. Esse tipo de linguagem entre o padrinho e o afilhado era muito freqüente, desde que Draco viera a Hogwarts.

Continuou a acompanhar McGonnagall até à porta da diretoria. Ao chegar lá, a professora pediu para que ele prosseguisse sozinho. Entrando na sala, observou Dumbledore sentado, fazendo algumas anotações. O diretor, sem levantar a cabeça, pediu para que o sonserino fechasse a porta.

"O que quero falar com você, Draco, É algo muito sério, uma vez que é a respeito de Harry."

Draco prendeu a respiração, mas não falou nada, mantendo uma expressão tipicamente aristocrática.

"Como você deve saber, ele está impossibilitado de comentar sobre o crime e assim ficará para sempre. Pelo menos até que quem lançou a maldição a retire." Draco assentiu e Dumbledore prosseguiu "Para descobrir quem cometeu tal crime, precisaríamos usar uma medida que muitos consideram radical e como de último caso. Precisaríamos usar o feitiço de ler mentes."

Draco desabou na poltrona atrás de si. Com uma expressão completamente desolada, levou as mãos ao rosto, e logo, Dumbledore entendeu que o garoto estava se culpando do acontecido.

"Não foi culpa sua, Draco. Sabemos que há, em Hogwarts, filhos de comensais de morte, sendo que não podemos expulsá-los sem ter provas muito concretas de quem são seus pais e dos atos que cometem."

"Mas...Ele vai, digo, pode ser constrangedor pra ele. Um desconhecido ver essas memórias horríveis."

"Sim. De fato seria. Por isso, quero propor a você que seja o encarregado dessa missão. Sei que a pessoa que Harry mais ama no momento é você."

Draco encarou o diretor.

"Claro que teremos a presença de um relator do ministério para anotar tudo o que você disser. Além de mim e o professor Snape como testemunhas."

O sonserino estava muito pensativo. Harry sofreria, mas, fazendo isso, ter-se-ia a identidade do maldito que começara tudo isso.

"Tudo bem, diretor. Desde que os culpados sejam jogados em Azkaban, para apodrecerem lá o resto de suas vidas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry acordara por volta das onze da manhã, com o sol fraco do inverno teimando em iluminar seu rosto. Nevava lá fora.

Madame Pomfrey cuidava de um quartanista da Corvinal que havia caído da vassoura enquanto fazia uma aposta inconseqüente com um colega. Harry não podia negar que sentia muita falta de voar e treinar quadribol, mas em seu estado atual, duvidava que voltaria para o time esse ano.

Por volta de meio dia, Rony e Hermione entraram na ala hospitalar para visitar o amigo. Conversaram sobre presentes de natal, quadribol e Hogsmead. O casal não escondia uma certa ansiedade, o que preocupava Harry.

"Então, Harry...Malfoy, como ele está?" Perguntou Hermione insegura.

"Não sei. Até ontem à noite ele estava aqui, mas...Hoje, desde que acordei, ele ainda não apareceu. Conhecendo ele, certamente está ou com Snape, ou com Dumbledore."

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares. Harry estava bem perspicaz, uma coisa muito anormal para a 'natureza' do grifinório.

"Vocês estão estranhos. Por acaso, não querem me contar nada?"

"Não!" Respondeu Rony instantaneamente. "É impressão sua, Harry."

Mas Harry sabia que por trás daqueles sorrisos amarelos havia algo escondido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O estalo de um galho quebrou um silêncio sepulcral que dominava um pequeno e pouco habitado bairro no subúrbio de Londres. Já eram dez de noite da véspera de natal, e os poucos moradores comemoravam despreocupados em suas casas. Escondida floresta adentro, fora da vista de qualquer um que costumasse andar por ali, estava uma velha mansão, aparentemente abandonada.

Aparentemente.

Naquele exato momento, ocorria um evento muito importante na velha mansão: comensais de morte de todos os lugares estavam reunidos para atender a todas as ordens de seu mestre.

A sala era empoeirada e mal iluminada, e nela, havia apenas uma grande cadeira ao centro e uma janela no lado oposto à porta. Os comensais estavam distribuídos no fundo. Apenas quem o mestre ordenasse poderia chegar mais perto.

"Aproxime-se, Malfoy."

Lucius, de queixo erguido, ajoelhou-se perante a Lorde Voldemort e fez uma reverência.

"Estou aqui, milorde. Pronto para atender, com toda minha lealdade, suas ordens."

Voldemort soltou um escandaloso riso de escárnio.

"Por favor, não quero formalidades. Quero falar sobre sua situação atual."

"Senhor, eu..."

"SILÊNCIO!" Gritou Voldemort. "Somente eu falo aqui."

Lucius baixou a cabeça em um gesto de submissão.

"Patético. Fracasso. Você realmente me decepcionou. Draco parecia ter um grande potencial, e, sem dúvidas, seria um comensal melhor que você. Mas, o que aconteceu? Ele caiu naquela infeliz armadilha que Potter armou para ele, e agora está como um cãozinho atrás do dono." Zombou. "Mas...Devo dar os parabéns ao seu filho."

O patriarca dos Malfoy levantou a cabeça, surpreso. Repreenderia o filho pelo resto da vida por ter se aliado a Potter, deserdando-o e expulsando-o da mansão Malfoy. Mas a ultima frase o fez pensar em rever seus conceitos.

"Ele, inconscientemente, acabou se tornando uma peça importante do meu jogo. Se antes eu o queria apenas como comensal, agora tenho uma função muito mais interessante pra ele. Claro, você ainda terá que pagar pelo deslize do seu bebê."

Voldemort estalou os dedos e, entraram na sala Bellatrix e Pettigrew, carregando uma neurótica Narcisa Malfoy.

"Vocês não vão fazer nada com o meu Draquinho! Não permitirei!" Gritou histérica.

"Ouviram? Não vamos fazer nada com o bebezinho dela porque ela não vai deixar." Zombou o lorde. Os comensais riam ao fundo e apenas Lucius continuava sério e calado.

Voldemort apontou para Narcisa e murmurou:

"_Crucio_"

No mesmo momento, ela caiu no chão e se contorceu de dor. Pedia clemência, implorava para que acabasse. Lucius fechou os olhos, mesmo que sua expressão demonstrasse que sofria tanto quanto a esposa. Contorcendo-se, ficou, até que a vida se começasse a se esvair de seu corpo. Lucius, não resistindo mais, berrou com raiva:

"PARE AGORA, DESGRAÇADO!"

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios do lorde das trevas. Com um movimento na varinha, cessou a tortura, e agora, Narcisa jazia morta ao seu lado.

"Adeus, Lucius."

O comensal mal pôde se defender do que viria a seguir.

"_Avada Kedavra_"

O corpo de Lucius caiu ao lado do da esposa. Ao fundo, Bellatrix gargalhava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Feliz natal, Harry!" falou Draco dando um selinho no namorado e entregando um pequeno embrulho para ele. Estavam a sós na ala hospitalar.

"Nossa, Draco. Eu nem sei o que dizer...Fico chateado porque não comprei um presente pra você."

"Bobinho! Você sabe que o meu presente é você." Falou dando mais um beijo no moreno. "Abre, abre!"

Harry, aos poucos, foi rasgando o papel verde e vermelho do presente. De dentro de um pequeno pacotinho, tirou um pequeno colar com um pingente dourado de um H e um D, unidos por um laço em forma de coração, este se movimentava lentamente seguindo essa forma.

"Draco...É lindo!"

Draco sorriu. Só fazia esse tipo de mimo para seu namorado. Na realidade, só sorria assim para Harry, só era carinhoso com Harry. Agora, seu mundo e obsessão era Harry.

"Ficou muito bom." Falou terminando de ajudar o moreno a colocar o colar.

Observou as cicatrizes, já quase desaparecendo em seu pescoço. Harry realmente possuía uma capacidade de recuperação assombrosa. Mas Draco sabia que a verdadeira ferida estava dentro e não se curaria tão rápido.

O casal passou a manhã trocando beijos e carícias na ala hospitalar, e ninguém apareceu para atrapalhar.

O natal de Rony e Hermione foi igualmente romântico. Rony ganhou de sua mãe o tradicional suéter Weasley, e, de Hermione, ganhou uma bela jaqueta jeans, tipicamente trouxa. Deu para a namorada um livro sobre poções raras que fez a garota pular em seu pescoço e beijá-lo em frente a todo o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Sirius e Lupin estavam a sós na sala deste.

"Desculpe, Sirius. Não pude comprar seu presente porque não tive tempo de sair da escola, e..."

Sirius colocou o dedo na boca de Lupin pedindo para que se calasse.

"Não se preocupe. Você me dará agora mesmo."

Sirius capturou a boca de Lupin, dando-lhe um beijo intenso. Enquanto o beijava, ia, lentamente, desabotoando o terno dele. Passou para o pescoço, mordiscando-o carinhosamente. Logo, foi descendo mais, até chegar aos mamilos. Sugou-os com vontade, arrancando gemidos do amante.

"Sirius..." sussurrou.

Gemidos posteriores não puderam ser ouvidos por quem passava, graças a um feitiço silenciador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O terceiro dia de Janeiro estava frio e cinzento. Chovia lá fora. Com a aprovação do ministério da magia e a presença de um relator, estava tudo pronto para o uso do Legilimens em Harry, embora este ainda não soubesse disso.

Pomfrey e Dumbledore adentraram a ala hospitalar acompanhados do relator, professor Snape e Draco. Harry olhou-os assustado e confuso.

"O que aconteceu, diretor?"

Dumbledore suspirou antes de responder.

"Harry, entenda que precisamos fazer isso para achar quem são os culpados. Iremos ver sua mente, já que não pode falar a respeito de nada."

"Não...Não por favor!"

"Entenda, Harry, é a única maneira."

Harry olhou para Draco suplicante, mas este virou o rosto.

"Eu não sei se é melhor pra você, mas Draco é quem irá fazê-lo."

"Mas...Eu..."

"É a única maneira, Potter." Falou Snape. "Quer que o responsável por isso fique impune para sempre?"

Harry fechou os olhos e negou. Todas as memórias daquele dia vieram a sua mente.

"Muito bem então. Draco, por favor." Falou Dumbledore gesticulando para que o loiro se aproximasse. 'Desculpe, Harry' pensou o sonserino.

"_Legilimens_!"

Draco estava dentro da mente de Harry. Primeiramente, viu a si mesmo andando em círculos pelo quarto, observando toda a conversa que o falso Draco tinha com o namorado. Viu quando Harry se despediu dele em frente à sala de Snape e seguiu pelo corredor. Viu ele desmaiar e acordar sobre uma cama de casal, amarrado. Viu Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson e Theodore Nott e o que se seguiu dali. Assistiu à cena mais chocante de sua vida.

"CHEGA!" Harry gritou.

Draco foi arremessado para o outro lado da sala e parou ao bater na parede oposta à cama.

O grifinório estava encolhido sobre a cama, tremendo e balançando-se para frente e para trás freneticamente. Todos os presentes olharam para Draco atônitos. O sonserino permaneceu sentado no chão, com os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos.

"Draco...?"

O loiro encarou Dumbledore. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Não por chorar, mas por ódio. Sua respiração estava acelerada e, constantemente, passava as mãos pelos cabelos, na esperança de que o que havia visto não tivesse acontecido. Mas, precisava ser forte.

"Senhor Malfoy, será que poderia nos contar o que viu?" Falou o relator, cauteloso. "Sei muito bem que está sobre efeito da Verissatium e não poderá mentir."

Respirando fundo, o sonserino começou a relatar o que viu. À medida que fora avançando, todos arregalaram os olhos e voltaram atenções para Harry, que ainda se balançava, nervoso. A pena do relator começou a anotar automaticamente o nome dos culpados e tudo o que Draco conseguia falar.

"Faremos uma denúncia formal e os senhores Parkinson, Nott e Zabini serão autuados por estupro e, se condenados, poderão passar o resto da vida em Azkaban." Acrescentou com uma tentativa fracassada de animar o loiro.

Nesse momento, a professora McGonnagall abriu a porta com violência.

"Comensais da morte! Estão aqui em Hogwarts!"

Todos viraram para a diretora de Grifinória estupefatos.

"Como assim, Minerva?"

"Arrombaram as portas do castelo! Os alunos estão em pânico! Pedi para que os professores os escondessem, mas a esta altura, muitos já devem estar batalhando. Eu...Não queria abandoná-los mas tive que vir avisar, pela segurança dos senhores Malfoy e Potter!"

Draco pegou Harry no colo de uma forma protetora e Dumbledore trancou a porta da ala hospitalar.

"Senhor, precisamos sair daqui!" alertou Snape.

"Eu sei, Severus. Mas por aí já não dá mais."

"Não poderemos pular da janela com o Potter naquele estado. Seria também lastimável que o lorde das trevas o pegasse assim." Ironizou o professor.

"Não iremos pular." Falou o diretor olhando para Draco. Este, acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"_Accio_ vassoura." Gritou.

Em menos de vinte segundos a vassoura de Draco entrou pela janela da sala, Harry, já um pouco mais consciente subiu, acompanhado de Draco.

"E vocês?" Perguntou.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Harry. São vocês quem eles querem. Vão para o Largo Grimmauld 12 e fiquem por lá até alguém da Ordem aparecer!"

Observando os rostos assustados dos garotos, Dumbledore gritou 'Agora' para que eles saíssem de lá antes que fosse tarde demais.

Draco impulsionou a vassoura e esta saiu através da janela, desaparecendo no horizonte escuro e nublado daquela noite.

"E o que faremos agora, Alvo?" Perguntou McGonnagall.

"Não é óbvio? Lutaremos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkAngelSly: **A partir de agora é que as coisas pegam fogo e que o Draco vai ter que provar ser digno do amor do Harry [isso parece novela mexicana XD.

**Anna Luthien: **O Cicatriz é bem forte! Gosto de caracterizar meus heróis dessa forma, apesar de ser clichê. O Sirius e o Remus têm ainda pouco destaque na história, mas pretendo escrever uma fic só deles.

**May Malfoy Snape: **É, eu podia fazer capítulos maiores, mas a preguiça está contra isso. Mas eu sei como é estar ansioso para ler mais e a porcaria do capítulo acaba em um piscar de olhos (isso me deixa irritada, mesmo que eu faça). Por isso, o capítulo dez, creio eu, será o maior. É esperar pra ler!

**Hyuuga-kun: **Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado! Eu me esforcei pra escrever essa cena.

**Miyu Amamyia: **Prontinho, atualizei :D.

_Muito obrigada por lerem e deixarem reviews._

Perdoem-me pelo atraso! Eu andei meio 'desinspirada' para escrever e minha Beta só entrou no MSN ontem ¬¬ Ela tava viajando ou sei lá o quê. A boa noticia é que o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo! Quem diria, hein? Estou quase terminando! Aplausos, aplausos XD

Como vocês já devem ter percebido, esse capítulo ficou bem corrido. Eu passei a semana sem fazer muitas coisas úteis, inclusive escrever, então, quando me dei conta, já havia passado o prazo de atualizar e me apressei um pouco. Preguiça é um mal que não vem pro bem, disso tenho certeza. A minha beta ia até colocar um comentário aqui, mas ela tá meio lenta porque tá cuidando das fanfics dela então deixei pro próximo capítulo.

A cena do Sirius e do Remus foi PODRE. Isso é o efeito da pressa nas pessoas. Quando eles tiverem a própria fic deles, prometo recompensá-los.

_See ya!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10.**

"_Como saberão que estamos chegando?" _

_Dumbledore o encarou por trás de seus óculos meia lua e respondeu:_

"_Não se preocupe, Draco. Eles saberão. Tratem apenas de chegar ao Largo Grimmauld 12 e Tonks e Moody os receberão no mesmo momento. Boa sorte." Falou dando dois tapinhas na costa do sonserino._

O céu estava negro, coberto pelas nuvens e não mais se podia contemplar qualquer estrela que fosse. O frio da estação cortava o rosto de Draco e seus olhos lagrimavam devido à ação do vento nestes. Mas não pararia até chegar ao tal destino. Harry, que estava atrás, o guiava. Seu rosto estava gelado, sentiu quando o grifinório encostou a testa em seu pescoço.

"Não acha que estamos muito alto, Draco?"

"Estamos, mas descer será arriscado. Além disso, já devemos estar chegando."

"Se cairmos daqui, também será."

Draco franziu o cenho para aquelas palavras. Harry sempre fora assim, paranóico?

Então, começou a chover. Harry resmungou um 'ótimo' irônico em sinal de mau humor. O que divertia Draco no moreno era sua inconstância e a rápida mudança no humor. Quando zangado, Harry ficava extremamente irritante, mas também, engraçado, em alguns momentos.

"Você ouviu isso?" Perguntou Harry alarmado.

"O barulho da chuva?"

"Não! O outro barulho."

Draco começara a ficar confuso. Haviam muitos ruídos para que conseguisse identificar a respeito de qual Harry falava.

"Está se aproximando."

"Mas do que você está falan..."

Antes que Draco pudesse terminar a frase, viu-os cercado por cinco vultos. Eram comensais da morte que haviam seguido os garotos. A mais de mil metros do chão, só seriam salvos por um milagre.

"Enganaram-se ao pensar que poderiam fugir, garotos." Disse uma voz feminina. "Agora, Malfoy e Potter, sejam bonzinhos e venham conosco, sim?"

Draco grunhiu, encarando Bellatrix, que estava a sua frente apontando-lhe a varinha. Abaixando o rosto, pareceu ponderar por uns minutos. Encarava o vazio abaixo de si. Sentiu Harry se mexer, desconfortável com a situação. Virou o rosto para o grifinório, olhando-o firmemente. Os olhos verdes esmeralda expressavam medo.

"Eu te amo, Harry." Sussurrou.

Harry arregalou os olhos, não entendendo o que o namorado queria dizer. Iria ele se entregar? Viu os braços de Draco vindo em sua direção e, pouco depois, viu-se empurrado da vassoura, caindo naquele vazio, rumando para o chão.

Dois dos comensais que antes cercavam o garoto, desceram atrás de Harry. Bellatrix olhou para Draco furiosa. Seus olhos chamuscavam de raiva.

"Pirralho insolente!" Berrou. "_Sectumsempra_!"

Vários cortes foram aparecendo ao longo do corpo do sonserino e seu sangue começava a tomar conta de suas roupas. Ouvia-se o riso histérico de Bellatrix, pouco antes de Draco perder a consciência.

Harry continuava caindo, de ponta cabeça. Não conseguia entender porque Draco fizera aquilo. Pouco menos de vinte metros do chão, acreditava que estava destinado a morrer ali, fechou os olhos, esperando o seu fim. Mas parou de cair.

Abriu os olhos e viu que estava flutuando, apenas dois metros do chão.

"Garoto! Quer nos matar de susto?"

Era Moody. O ex-auror estava com uma aparência ruim, seu rosto denunciava que ele não havia dormido por bastante tempo e estava muito cansado.

"Tudo bem, Harry?" Perguntou Tonks.

Harry olhou para cima e viu que dois vultos se aproximavam.

"Eles não desistem mesmo. _Petrificus Totalus_" Falou Moody. Os corpos dos comensais da morte despencaram de suas vassouras e foram parados a poucos metros do chão.

"Podem ir rezando, rapazes. O ministério está a caminho."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry andava, angustiado, de um lado para outro da cozinha. Seus passos eram fortes e a respiração acelerada, enquanto que seus olhos estavam vermelhos por conta do choro. Murmurava 'Draco, seu egoísta' pelos cantos da casa, enquanto aguardava por notícias sobre término do julgamento dos comensais capturados. Estavam na casa com ele Sirius, Lupin, Rony e Hermione. Depois que Harry e Draco fugiram, os comensais que estavam em Hogwarts fugiram, sendo um deles capturado. Ao todo, o ministério possuía dois comensais sobre seu controle. Dumbledore e o restante dos membros da Ordem foram assistir o julgamento.

"Harry, você precisa se acalmar." Falou Hermione com seriedade.

"Como, Mione, como? Se ele morrer, a culpa vai ser minha! Merda! Ele é um egoísta! Poderíamos ter saído dali de outra maneira."

"Cara, vocês não poderiam. Malfoy, com certeza, sabia o que estava fazendo. É claro que ele irá priorizar a sua vida! Ele te ama, certo?" Ponderou Rony.

"É, mas..."

"Você não faria o mesmo?"

Harry assentiu.

"Então."

"Mas eu não agüento ficar aqui, sem poder fazer nada!" Irritou-se o moreno.

Sirius e Lupin trocaram olhares preocupados. Se Draco morresse, o que aconteceria a Harry? Pelo visto, o grifinório estava perdidamente apaixonado. Sirius deixou escapar um pequeno rosnado e gritou:

"MERDA! ONDE ESTÁ DUMBLEDORE EM UMA HORA DESSAS?"

"Aqui, Sirius." Falou o diretor abrindo a porta da cozinha.

"Diretor!" exclamaram todos, assustados.

"Vou direto ao assunto, já que todo o tempo que temos é extremamente precioso." Falou Dumbledore virando-se para Harry. "Descobrimos o atual esconderijo de Voldemort. O comensal que capturamos em Hogwarts era um dos poucos que sabiam onde ficava o local. Os outros dois eram apenas iscas. A Ordem está preparando aurores para cercar o local. A questão é, Harry, você sabe que se for lá, há uma grande chance de encontrarmos Draco morto, ou de isso ser apenas outra armadilha para matá-lo, certo?"

"Mesmo assim, diretor, eu preciso ir lá. Preciso conferir se Draco está realmente morto. Se não o fizer, me culparei pelo resto de minha vida." Falou cerrando os punhos.

Houve um momento em que o local mergulhou em completo silêncio.

"Eu vou." Disse Sirius olhando para Lupin, que assentiu.

"Nós também." Falou Rony, de mãos dadas com Hermione.

Draco acordou em uma sala mal iluminada e malcheirosa, com paredes cobertas de limo e água pelo chão. Sua roupa estava completamente coberta por causa do seu sangramento, que não cessava. Sentia o corpo doer, e quando tentou mover os braços, viu que estes, assim como suas pernas, estavam acorrentados à parede. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por não ser mais esperto e fugir dali também. Apesar de tudo, estava preocupado com Harry. Será que o haviam conseguido capturar? Draco fechou os olhos, rezando para que essa possibilidade não fosse real.

Então, a porta se abriu. No local entraram Bellatrix, Zabini, Nott e Voldemort. O loiro já não temia a morte, pois sabia que naquele estado em que se encontrava ela era inevitável. Apenas queria ter certeza de que Harry estava são e salvo com os membros da Ordem da Fênix.

"Olá, Draco." Falou Nott sarcástico.

Draco não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ao invés disso, empinou o nariz e fez a sua usual expressão aristocrática-arrogante.

"Vejo que não perdeu a compostura. Bom, bom." Falou dando uma risadinha.

"Por que não me matam logo? Não foi pra isso que vieram?" Perguntou com frieza.

Bellatrix deu sua habitual risada histérica.

"Bem que eu queria que você se unisse aos seus pais no inferno, bobinho. Mas precisamos esperar a ordem do Lorde. Sabia que seu namoradinho está vindo?"

Toda a máscara de frieza que o rosto de Draco usava foi se dissipando à medida que a comensal proclamava aquela frase. Seus pais, mortos? Harry, preparando-se para cometer suicídio?

"Seus pais, na verdade, foram privilegiados. O Lorde das Trevas em pessoa os matou. Seu namoradinho, em breve, também será."

"Não ouse tocar no Harry."

"Não ouse tocar no Harry." Imitou Zabini com uma voz debochada. "Já toquei. E tocarei de novo."

"Se você ousar...SE OUSAR..." falava debatendo-se, procurando um meio de se livrar das correntes.

"Vai fazer o quê, Draquinho? Chorar pra mamãe, é?" Zombou Nott, apertando o rosto de Draco com as mãos. Este, aproveitando a oportunidade, mordeu a mão direita do comensal. A mordida deixou uma grande marca que, aos poucos, foi se cobrindo com sangue.

"FILHO DA PUTA" falou Nott puxando sua varinha. "_Cruc_..."

"Nem tente fazer isso, Nott."

Harry Potter entrara na sala imponente, apontando a varinha na direção do comensal. Atrás dele, Sirius e Tonks apontavam suas varinhas para Bellatrix e Zabini, respectivamente. Nott deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

"Harry Potter...Enfim, nos reencontramos."

Harry observou o comensal sair de perto de Draco e se aproximar, também segurando sua varinha.

"Quer mais daquilo? Pareceu que você gostou."

"Com o tamanho desse seu brinquedo, dispenso."

Sirius riu, o que acabou tirando Nott do sério.

"Não brinque comigo, Potter."

"Não estou. É só falar uma verdade que você se irrita. Que gênio péssimo você tem."

"Nott! Não se deixe cair nas provocações dele." Alertou Zabini.

"Calado!"

Ouviu-se uma explosão vinda do piso superior. Pequenos pedaços de pedra e poeira se soltaram do teto. Nesse momento Harry baixou a guarda com o susto. Zabini, aproveitando a ocasião, lançou um _expelliarmus_, fazendo com que a varinha de Harry voasse para longe de sua mão. O moreno praguejou mentalmente a sua distração.

"E agora, o que vai fazer, Potty? Sem sua varinha, posso matar você a qualquer momento."

Harry engoliu seco.

"Se você matar, você que se resolva com Voldemort."

Quando Harry percebeu que com a frase, Zabini recuou, gritou para Sirius e Tonks. No mesmo momento, os dois fizeram com que os três comensais presentes ficassem imobilizados. No mesmo momento, Harry correu para Draco e o libertou das correntes. Devido ao tempo que passara com elas no pulso, estes estavam marcados e doloridos. Seus ferimentos, conseqüência do feitiço que Bellatrix lançou nele, estavam cobertos com uma crosta de sangue endurecido que Harry prometeu cuidar quando saíssem dali. Graças a um feitiço que Tonks lançara, o sangramento havia parado, mas Draco estava muito pálido, por conta da anemia. Precisava sair dali urgentemente.

Draco olhou para Nott e Zabini, petrificados e puxou a varinha das mãos daquele. Olhando para Harry, pediu para que realizasse sua vingança ali mesmo. Harry virou para Tonks e Sirius que assentiram.

"Um comensal a menos no mundo é melhor." Declarou o padrinho. "Depois, poderemos alegar que foi legitima defesa."

Depois de Draco matar os dois ex-amigos com a maldição Avada Kedavra, ele matou Bellatrix. Em momento nenhum se arrependeu do que fez. Harry olhava os corpos mo chão com indiferença. No fundo, queria essa vingança.

"Vamos, precisamos sair daqui!" Alertou Tonks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os passos deles ecoavam pelo corredor. Harry corria de mãos dadas a Draco, na frente estava Tonks e atrás deles estava Sirius. A qualquer momento, Voldemort poderia aparecer. O problema era que a casa era um labirinto e nenhum deles conseguia achar a saída. Então, em um dos corredores Harry avistou uma pessoa caída no chão envolta por uma poça de sangue.

_Era Remus Lupin_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DarkAngelSly: **Ô, pobre Potter. Também não amo muito, embora não pareça, mas é gente boa.

**Anna Luthien: **Essa parte do natal ficou muito fofa, né? Nessa fic, o Draco tem uma ligação maior com a mãe do que com o pai, então a morte da mãe seria mais chocante, no caso. Eis um novo cap (penúltimo XD).

**Hyuuga-kun: **Eu adoro a Narcisa. Mas a morte dela foi necessária. Como eu já disse antes, a vingança é muito plena e será realizada [deixando tudo pro último cap.

Fico imaginando a cara dos fãs do Remus com essa última frase. E os pensamentos: "_Ele morreu?_" "_Como ela pôde fazer isso?_" "_Não acredito..._" Bom, aguardem para saber o que levou a isso, né XD. Enfim, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, ou seja, capitulo onze é o último! Aleluia! Escrever onze capítulos dá trabalho. Fico imaginando a força de vontade do povo que vai até trinta e poucos. Não, eu não vou desistir de fanfics, inclusive já estou começando a escrever a próxima! Tá na metade do primeiro capítulo e vou postar assim que terminar essa, com suas devidas propagandas. A partir daí, vou trabalhar com duas fics novas, talvez, ao mesmo tempo, será que agüento[risos. Uma vai ser curtinha e a outra maior, mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho dessa. Mas enfim, são planos. Bom, o Draco foi meio sangue frio aqui, mas o povo mereceu. Sinceramente, essa história de mocinho completamente santinho não é comigo. O Harry merecia 'justiça' u.u.

Obs¹: Esse capítulo não foi betado porque a desgraça da Yuuri sumiu do mapa outra vez. Quando ela voltar, vai ter bronca XD

Obs²: Eu estou de mudança, portanto, talvez demore para postar vosso último capítulo e, dependendo das reviews, pode haver um extra XD

_Sayonara bai bai_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11.**

Sirius e Harry ficaram pálidos, Tonks levou as mãos à boca e Draco precisou se segurar para não desmaiar. Levantando o lupino cuidadosamente, Sirius o sacudia de leve e chamava por seu nome. Mas Remus não abria os olhos.

"Ele está... Morto?"

"Não." respondeu Tonks, verificando a pulsação "Está inconsciente, por hora. Precisamos levá-lo para o St. Mungus urgentemente. Ele deve ter perdido mais sangue que o Draco".

"Foi o mesmo feitiço?" Perguntou Harry.

"Sim, Sectumsempra. É um feitiço muito danoso e perigoso. Mata lentamente." Falou a auror olhando para Draco e em seguida para Lupin.

Tonks usou o mesmo feitiço para parar o sangramento de Lupin que usou em Draco. Continuaram rumando por aquele labirinto, até se depararem com uma porta. Entraram na sala e lá, havia uma lareira e um pote contendo o que parecia ser pó de flu. Nada mais. No mesmo momento, todos suspeitaram daquela situação, porém, o estado de Sirius era extremamente grave e não se sabia ao certo quanto tempo ele ainda agüentaria. Sirius, carregando Lupin resolveu se arriscar, indo ao St Mungus daquela lareira mesmo. Disse alto e em bom som 'St Mungus' e desapareceu.

"Muito bem, Harry, é a vez de vocês."

"E você, Tonks?" Perguntou o grifinório.

"Eu vou depois. Dumbledore, os membros da Ordem e mais uns aurores estão aqui, lembra?"

"É, mas..."

"Sem mais delongas, vão!" – ralhou a auror.

Draco puxou Harry de leve, fazendo um sinal para irem. Posicionaram-se em frente à lareira, mas antes que Harry completasse a palavra Mungus, uma forte explosão destruiu a parede oposta a eles. Harry, automaticamente, posicionou-se em frente a Draco. Da poeira, surgiu Voldemort que, estalando o pescoço e apontando sua varinha para os presentes, disse:

"Harry... Potter. Que bom que nos reencontramos." Olhando para Draco, continuou. "Esperava que você viesse salvá-lo. Não imaginei, porém que vocês fossem capazes de matar aqueles três. Mas, esta noite vocês também não sairão daqui com vida." Sorriu maliciosamente.

"Nem pense." Falou Draco com dificuldade.

Voldemort riu e começou a circular pela sala.

"Sempre arrogante, hein, Malfoy? Mesmo com depois dos pais terem sido comidos por Nagini, você não perde a pose. Muito bom."

Harry olhou para Draco atônito. Voldemort fora capaz de fazer aquilo com seus pais? Mesmo que a expressão do sonserino fosse impassível, Harry podia sentir a angústia dele por dentro.

"Quem morrerá essa noite, Voldemort, será você."

Todos viraram em direção a porta e viram Dumbledore parado lá, com os braços cruzados e com alguns aurores atrás de si, todos apontando a varinha para Você-sabe-quem. Este riu com escárnio e aproximou-se ainda mais de Harry e Draco.

"Dumbledore, quando você vai aprender a não ser tão tolo?"

Voldemort tocou no vaso que continha pó de flu, ao mesmo tempo, puxando Harry. Uma luz cobriu os dois e eles desapareceram no ar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry foi arremessado para longe do pequeno recipiente. Sua cicatriz latejava de dor, mas apenas agora se dera conta disso. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Estava frio e o local, mesmo encoberto com uma névoa densa, lembrava a floresta proibida. Ao tentar se levantar, a dor do grifinório aumentou e o fez cair de joelhos no chão.

"Dói, Potter?"

Voldemort estava de pé, à frente de Harry e sorria sarcasticamente. Pegou o moreno pela gola da camisa, em desafio.

"Pensa que vai escapar vivo dessa vez? Você já não tem mais quem o proteja."

Harry gritou de dor, quando Voldemort tocou em sua cicatriz. Sem que o moreno percebesse, três comensais da morte encapuzados apareceram de trás das árvores e faziam um circulo em volta de seu lorde. Só então, o menino que sobreviveu percebeu que estava em uma terrível enrascada. Não havia ninguém ali para salvá-lo e, se ousasse fugir, os comensais estariam ali, prontos para pegá-lo.

"Ah, sim. Posso ver em seus olhos o quanto está com medo. Também acho que fugir não vai resolver. O que fazer, então? Que tal se entregar de vez à morte, e acabar com todo esse sofrimento? Ou melhor, que tal sofrer mais um pouquinho antes de morrer?"

Um dos comensais que estava atrás das árvores lançou um feitiço que fez os pés e mãos de Harry se unirem, como se cordas os prendessem. Por mais que o moreno se esforçasse para libertá-los, era impossível. Voldemort riu, satisfeito.

"_Crucio._"

Harry começou a se contorcer de dor, somada a dor que sua cicatriz lhe estava proporcionando, a maldição que você-sabe-quem havia acabado de lançar fez com que o moreno quase perdesse a consciência. Gritava como nunca havia feito antes e, no momento em que pensou que fosse desmaiar, a dor cessou. Esgotado, porém curioso, Harry ousou levantar o rosto para saber o que havia acontecido. Draco estava com a varinha apontada para Voldemort, que havia tido sua varinha arremessada para longe, por conta de um expelliarmus. Olhando para a mão do Sonserino, podia-se perceber que ela tremia. Os comensais que estavam em volta deles estavam todos com as varinhas apontadas para o loiro. Voldemort virou-se para Draco, não escondendo a surpresa.

"Ora, então temos um intruso aqui?" Falou aproximando-se do loiro "Malfoy, Malfoy... Esse sobrenome talvez seja sinônimo de decepção. Primeiro os incompetentes dos pais que não sabem ao menos educar um filho corretamente... E o filho? Um adolescente inútil e inconseqüente. Não tão inútil, na realidade.".

"Por... Por quê?" Draco ousou perguntar.

"Você me trouxe Potter, afinal. A princípio eu o queria apenas para realizar algumas tarefas e usar você como chantagem pros seus pais. Você me foi muito útil nesses últimos meses e ainda vai ser até a hora de sua morte."

O vilão segurou Draco pelas vestes e o jogou ao lado de Harry, que mal se agüentava ajoelhado.

"Olhem que patético." Falou para os comensais. "Filhote de Malfoy e Potter, o casal do século. Farei um favor a vocês, garotos." Continuou segurando o queixo de Draco "Matarei os dois hoje à noite. Não antes de uma pequena sessão de diversão, claro.". Acrescentou.

Voldemort estalou os dedos e inúmeros feitiços voaram em direção aos garotos. A maioria atingia Draco. Harry, percebendo isso, jogou-se à frente do namorado com a finalidade de usar seu corpo como barreira, mesmo sabendo que estava muito fraco.

Logo, se tornaram visíveis vários ferimentos nos corpos de ambos os garotos. Respirar, para Harry, estava realmente muito complicado. Passou por sua cabeça acabar logo com isso, mas alguma coisa o impedia.

Olhou para trás e viu Draco. Mesmo ferido, mantinha sua feição aristocrática e arrogante. Aquela mesma feição de quando Harry o viu pela primeira vez em Hogwarts, antes mesmo de saber que ficaria em grifinória. Mesmo tendo educação, gostos e concepções tão diferentes, seus destinos acabavam por se cruzar. E foi a primeira vez que Harry parou para pensar nisso. Sorriu.

Os feitiços que os atingiam começaram a se desviar deles, caindo sempre alguns centímetros ao lado.

"Uma barreira?" Perguntou Voldemort, atônito. "Como...?"

Os olhos verde-esmeralda de Harry estavam com uma cor viva raramente vista e brilhantes. O menino que sobreviveu tentava, com grande esforço, ficar de pé e tal ousadia irritou o lorde das trevas. Aos poucos, a barreira de Harry foi se dissipando, mas ele conseguiu ficar de pé antes que ela sumisse completamente. Segurava debilmente a varinha com uma das mãos. Draco, atrás dele, estava ferido demais para conseguir se levantar, mas apoiava-se sobre seus joelhos.

"Garoto, você é mesmo muito insolente." Disse recebendo sua varinha de um dos comensais. "Eu pretendia conversar um pouco mais, mas acho que já está na hora de acabar com isso."

Harry tentava erguer a varinha.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

"Droga!" Resmungava Tonks, irritada. Seu cabelo estava com uma coloração roxa acinzentado.

Estava no Largo Grimmauld junto de toda a Ordem da Fênix. Todos os membros estavam reunidos ao redor da mesa da cozinha, com exceção de Sirius e Lupin, que estavam no St Mungus.

"Como não previmos que ele teria uma chave do portal ali?" Perguntou Moody, inconformado.

"Eu disse que era uma armadilha!" Gritou um auror.

Dumbledore, que parecia pensativo, respondeu.

"Receio que a única coisa que podemos fazer seja esperar por um sinal."

"E se eles morrerem, Alvo?" Perguntou Snape apreensivo.

"Não temos escolha, Severus. Precisamos confiar naqueles dois."

Apoiada sobre o namorado, Hermione chorava, preocupada com os garotos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um clarão iluminou a floresta proibida, Draco gritou. O corpo de Harry jazia no chão ao seu lado. Agarrado sobre o namorado, o loiro chorava feito uma criança.

"Harry, seu idiota! Por que você fez isso? Por que foi morrer? Seu grifinório estúpido e inconseqüente! Essa sua maldita mania de herói! Isso é sacanagem, seu idiota de merda...Vai se foder..." Falou enterrando a cabeça no peito do moreno.

"Hei, eu não sou tudo isso!"

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

"Harry?"

"Não, Snape! Quem mais poderia ser?" respondeu o grifinório em tom de deboche.

Draco fechou e cara e deu uma tapa na cara do namorado.

"Isso dói!" reclamou ele.

Mas Draco não estava preocupado em ouvir reclamações. Não entendia como Harry estava vivo. Olhou ao seu redor e assustou-se com o que viu: os comensais de morte haviam fugido e o corpo de Voldemort estava jogado no mesmo local onde ele se encontrava parado. Seus olhos estavam revirados, mas seu corpo não demonstrava nenhum ferimento ou coisa do gênero.

"Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui!?" Perguntou o loiro. "Harry!" Exclamou, surpreso

"O quê?"

"Veja!" falou apontando para o peito do moreno.

Uma coisa em forma de coração brilhava por dentro de sua blusa. O grifinório tirou o pequeno colar que havia ganhado de presente de natal de Draco e viu que ele brilhava escandalosamente.

"Draco..."

"É o cordão que eu te dei!"

"Eu sei! A maldição o atingiu."

Draco olhou para o colar.

"Harry, seu maldito! Você é um puto de um sortudo."

"Por quê?" Perguntou, parecendo indignado.

"Como assim 'por que'? Você sobreviveu à maldição Avada Kedavra duas vezes!"

"É, mas eu não teria conseguido sozinho."

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Na primeira vez eu fui salvo pela minha mãe. Na segunda...".

"Na segunda...?" Perguntou Draco, encarando um Harry pensativo.

"Na segunda eu fui salvo por você."

Mesmo estando escuro, Harry achou que viu Draco corar. Mas não pôde pensar muito a respeito porque seu momento romântico foi interrompido com alguns passos pesados.

"Merda!" grunhiu.

"O que?" perguntou Draco, assustado.

"Centauros. Aposto que irão querer nos matar, afinal, somos humanos e eles nos detestam."

"O QUÊ?"

"Precisamos sair daqui! Vem" Falou estendendo a mão para o loiro. Embora seu corpo doesse, sua prioridade era salvar Draco e a si mesmo.

Harry pegou a mão de Draco e correu pela floresta. Os passos continuavam e os garotos apressaram o ritmo. Alguns galhos e troncos expostos de árvore dificultavam a fuga. Correram, mesmo que suas pernas parecessem gritar de dor. Correram, pois suas vidas dependiam disso. Correram, porque não tinham outra opção. O ruído dos passos, então, foram cessando e os garotos puderam observar que estavam a pouco de sair da floresta.

E saíram. Lá estava o castelo de Hogwarts, imponente sob o amanhecer. Harry lançou um feitiço que serviria para avisar aos membros da Ordem ele e Draco que estavam vivos. Já exaustos e sem saber exatamente o que fazer, os garotos desabaram, encontrando a fria grama da manhã abaixo deles.

Arfantes, se encaravam.

"Quer saber, seu sonserino metido à besta?" Falou Harry, posicionando-se em cima do loiro.

"O que, seu grifinório metido a herói asqueroso?"

"Eu te amo. Muito."

E se beijaram.

_You know I love you so..._

_- End-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ACABOU!** [risos Até que enfim eu terminei uma fanfic! É uma ótima sensação mesmo. Agora sei que posso terminar muitas outras.

Eu sei que teve poucas palavras, pouco conteúdo e não foi de alta qualidade (na verdade, foi baixíssima qualidade). Mas, algum ser no mundo gosta disso e isso me deixa feliz :D.

Ok, agora vamos aos agradecimentos, parte que muita gente vai pular porque é um saco, mas é necessária: Obrigada a Yuuri Hokuto, ser que me incentivou e betava essa coisa idiota por prazer (eu acho O.O'') e escreveu algumas cenas nas quais eu sou [_era_ muito criança pra escrever.

Quê isso, temos a mesma idade XD Falo de idade mental.

Em segundo lugar, agradeço a mim [que idiota se agradece? Eu! Por escrever isso, né:P

Por terceiro, agradeço a _todos_ os leitores que deixaram, ou não, reviews. Sem vocês não tem porquê escrever isso, não é? Enfim, esses são meus agradecimentos.

Mas, ei! Ainda não acabou por completo! Teremos um **capítulo extra** bem pequeno, apenas para esclarecer melhor o final de alguns personagens e algumas coisas que vocês provavelmente não devem ter entendido.

Quanto às novas fanfics eu vou postando, à medida que terminar os capítulos. Atualmente, eu estou escrevendo duas fanfics Draco e Harry fora essa. A segunda será postada uma ou duas semanas depois da primeira, que já está por ai. O nome é Mr Potter & Mr Malfoy. Fica meio complicado escrever duas fanfics ao mesmo tempo, mas vou me esforçar para ser competente!

Aquela última frase entre 'chaves' é apenas para dar um tom romântico no final Então, acho que é isso. Volto no capítulo extra XD

_See ya!_

_Oi, eu sou o Hokuto. (acena timidamente.)._

_Sei que em muitos momentos não fui a excelência em betagem, mas devo confessar que essa foi a primeira fic que betei, portanto me dêem um certo desconto, sim?_

_Eu vou pressioná-la a escrever este bento epílogo, por que, em minha opinião, o final ficou meio frango-de-padaria (sem pé nem cabeça.)... ;) _

_E, apesar de uns comentários que eu faço em particular, eu betei por prazer e algo mais... (Uuuiiii...)_

_Sem maldades, por favor._

_Espero que tenham gostado e blá-blá-blá..._

_E... até breve. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12.**

_Queridos Rony e Hermione. _

_Sinto a falta de vocês. Recebi sua carta outro dia, e adorei saber das novidades. É claro que vou voltar para o nosso último ano em Hogwarts, mas agora será tudo diferente. Remus já se recuperou. Devo confessar que esse cara me assusta. Outro dia ele esteve aqui no Largo visitando-nos e vejam, tenho uma grande novidade: Ele vem morar aqui! Sim, fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que ele e Sirius eram amantes e fiz um escândalo para saber porque eles não haviam me dito antes. Draco me censurou por ser tão infantil. _

_O Draco vai bem. Os ferimentos dele estão cicatrizando bem melhor que os meus pelo visto. Ás vezes, uma curandeira aparece aqui para verificar se estamos tomando todas as poções certas e repousando como deveríamos, esse tipo de coisa. Agora que ele também está morando aqui no Largo, sinto que a casa ficou bem pequena. Pelo menos a senhora Black deu um tempo. Agora ela fica dizendo que pelo menos um ali é sangue-puro, mas ela não sabe do nosso relacionamento. Imaginem quando descobrir._

_Sobre aquele assunto... É meio complicado, sabe? Eu não posso dizer que eu derrotei Voldemort, se o fizesse seria egoísmo. Já lhes disse que a barreira apareceu do nada, Lupin acha que só pode ter sido por causa de uma coisa: Amor. Como eu estava pensando na importância de Draco para mim, ela apareceu.Em uma última reunião com alguns membros da Ordem – que eu acho que não será mais muito útil, agora que Voldemort está morto, Dumbledore disse, complementando a idéia de Lupin, que o amor é a força mais poderosa que existe e não se pode brincar com ele e que Voldemort o subestimou e isso, de certa forma, o acabou destruindo. A outra parte, de eu me salvar da Avada Kedavra, foi mesmo por causa do cordão de Draco. O material era um mesclado de platina com ouro, mas dizem que não foi exatamente isso que repeliu o feitiço. _

_A imprensa anda nos incomodando bastante. Outro dia, recebemos permissão para sair e fomos até Hogsmead fazer umas comprinhas. Não é exagero se eu disser que todos os jornalistas da Grã Bretanha estavam lá, porque eu acho que estavam. Mal dava para andar! Frustrados, tivemos que voltar para casa e cancelar nosso passeio. _

_Li no Profeta que vários comensais já foram capturados, muitos outros estão sendo julgados e a chance de algum ser inocentado é quase zero. _

_Agora, mudando um pouco de assunto, como é a Romênia? Draco quer um lugar para passar as próximas férias, então pensei que poderia ser uma boa. _

_Vou terminando essa carta por aqui, porque Draco não para de encher o saco com comentários do tipo 'não escreve muito e deixa o Weasel e a Granger transarem em paz, seu estraga-prazer.' Ou 'Eu não vou pra Romênia se esses dois forem para ficar nos seguindo.' Vocês sabem como ele é. Além disso, a qualquer hora ele e Sirius são capazes de explodir a casa brigando. Dá pra ouvir os gritos, mesmo trancado no quarto. É realmente difícil conviver com duas pessoas de temperamentos extremamente explosivos._

_Estamos pensando em construir uma nova casa quando terminarmos Hogwarts, e vocês? _

_Mal posso esperar pelo nosso sétimo ano. _

_Com carinho,_

_Harry._

-X-

Ok. Tentando consertar o estrago que foi o capítulo anterior com aquele final que, segundo a beta, foi 'frango de padaria', escrevi essa pequena cartinha, na autoria do Pottah, explicando aquela 'batalha' entre o Harry e o Voldie. Eu quis repassar sutilmente o novo rumo que a vida deles tomará. Se alguém não entendeu, pergunte que farei a gentileza de responder :D

E, eu sei que a história está meio murcha e talz, mas quando tiver um tempinho, reescreverei.


End file.
